Add-On
by wolfhound22
Summary: Katie Smith is a typical 11 year old girl when, after a flash of white light, the world of witchcraft and wizardry comes knocking on her door. She knows the story and has read the books, but there is an ominous feeling and she knows something is going to go wrong. My first fan fiction ever! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Yawning, I walked down the stairs. The smell of bacon was intoxicating, and I smiled gently. Middle school starts tomorrow, and it is tradition to make wonderful food the day before. Usually my older brother gets to pick what we eat, but since he is a sophomore in college and I am starting middle school, I get to pick. My younger sister, who is going into the fourth grade, is constantly upset because she has not yet picked breakfast.

"Hey, Katie, you excited for the first day of middle school?" Sam, my older brother said, his mouth full of bacon.

"Kinda." I reply. My stomach rumbles from the sight.

"All right." Mom says wiping her hands on the floral print apron. "There are pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, waffles, and fruit. Take your pick." And with that, she plops down on a chair, grabs a waffle and starts eating.

"Woo hoo!" My younger sister, Mary yells. "Good pick, sis."

The next 10 to 20 minutes were silent, except for the chewing of food, which wasn't that loud. I sat there thinking of the old friends I once had at grade school and the new ones I intend to make. There is only one problem, just one small, oh so small problem…

I have no friends.

Yes I did say I had friends, but they were people who were forced to talk to me, and sit by me. Hey, what can I say? I was weird. Everyone in my family is and we can't help it. Can we? I mean, Sam had no friends until just last year, his first year of high school. He was sitting next to this guy named Charles, and out of the blue Charles was telling my brother about how he had no friends. Sam pitied him, I mean, who wouldn't, and made him his friend. Turned out, that Charles kid was pretty popular and had a whole lot of friends, giving Sam more people to bond with, which he did. Now Sam has, what, 15 friends? I don't remember. Point is, I have no one. Sad, isn't it?

So, anyway, after breakfast I went up into my room to finish my book, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. I have to say, it was pretty good. I think Hermione is a no-it-all though. That may be because I used to get the highest grades in every subject in school, so can you blame me? She's pretty resourceful though. Makes you feel just a tad bad for those morons in Slytherin.

"Hey, Katie, you wanna play ball in the backyard?" Sam said just as I closed my book.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second. I have to log this book in the chart." I reply. My father has us log our readings and at the end of the summer, which is now incase you haven't noticed, he gives a prize to the person who read the most. It usually gets a good start at the beginning of summer and falls apart at the end.

I head down the stairs and the world goes white for a moment. _Am I going blind? _I think. The world returns to normal as soon as it disappeared and I continue down the stairs.

Sam walks back into the house, dropping the baseball in the bin that we keep them in. "I thought we were going to play ball." I say.

He looks up at me and replies. "No. I just walked out there and tossed the ball in the air for a while."

"Okay." I turn around, mildly confused. It is rare that Sam would pull off a joke like that, but you just have to appreciate it.

There is a click from the front door shutting and mom yells, "Katie, there is a very intricate piece of mail for you. It looks important"

"Be right there mom." I yell and walk into the kitchen where she puts the mail until she can get to it.

I flip through the mail until I come to an envelope addressed to me. It said:

Katie Smith

The Room on the 2nd Floor

1st on the right

Little Drive

Now that was creepy. I flip the envelope over and see the Hogwarts insignia stamped to the back. My heart skips a beat. _Oh no. This is not happening. Hogwarts is just a made up place in the book. It's not real. _I think.

"Hey mom…" I say hesitantly.

"Yes dear?" She asks in that sweet yet distracted voice all mothers have.

"I got accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I say, still hesitant.

"Oh good for you, Katie!" She says excitedly.

Something knocked on the door and my mom went to go answer, leaving me in an empty kitchen. This just wasn't right. I mean Hogwarts isn't real! There is no school named after warts on a hog, it just doesn't work that way.

"Katie darling, this is Mr. Rubeus Hagrid." My mother said, some anxiety peaked into her voice.

"Call me Hagrid, miss…" He paused looking for my name.  
"Katie." I reply.

"Yes, miss Katie." Hagrid said back. "Now, I must get you ready to go. Quickly, pack your clothes and necessities and we have to go."

I rush up the stairs and pack. I spare a glance to the Harry Potter book still lying on my bed. I grab it and quickly place it in my bag as Hagrid calls me down to leave. My feet slip and tumble down the stairs as I go.

"Good-bye everyone! I'll miss you." I call to them as I am pulled out the door.

"Hop on." Hagrid says, signaling to his motorcycle waiting in my driveway. I do and place my stuff in front of me, waiting for the motorcycle to fly into the air.

As it does I think, _oh dear. What have I gotten myself into? What will happen to me?_

Please review! This is my first time writing fanfiction and the only way I will get better is with practice and comments from the readers. Feel free to be as strict as you want but I do take things to heart, fyi. Thanks for reading… -wolfhound22


	2. Chapter 2

The journey there wasn't so bad, unless you are terrified of heights… which I am.

"You okay there, Katie?" Hagrid asks, his half-giant eyes never leaving the sky in front of us.

"Totally fine." I reply, and at that very moment, I have to stick my head under my stuff so he doesn't see my face go pale.

Ten minutes later the bike lands and Hagrid cuts the engine. When I think there is silence I hear a crowd. A very loud crowd that doesn't seem bothered that a flying motorcycle has just landed in front of them.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" I hear Hagrid say as I pull my head out from under my things.

"So _this_ is Diagon Alley." I say back. I hop out of the bike and turn around to see Hagrid readying for takeoff. "Wait! Are you leaving me here? You can't, I mean you wouldn't! I don't even know my way around here."

"Don't worry. You're a natural, I could feel your magic energy radiating off of you the whole trip here." Hagrid replies. I am almost positive he is exaggerating but you can never be sure with supposed fictional characters. "Anyways, you could always ask around to see where shops are. Here is your shopping list." He hands me a piece of paper with multiple supplies on them and a large sack I assume is filed with gold coins.

"Okay. Thanks Hagrid." I reply as Hagrid flies off, I assume to pick up Harry.

I turn around to face Diagon Alley. It is indeed very big, but nothing I can't handle. I look down at the first item on the list: Wand. _Okay,_ I thought. _Off to Olivander's I shall go! _With that, I walked down the street looking for a, hopefully, big sign that said Olivander's because I did not know were I was going. Hooray for me!

Finally I stumbled upon, a rather small, sign that said:

Olivander's:

makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.

Every detail was there. It was freaky, but I walked into the shop anyway. I knew that was the only way to get a wand and I wasn't about to let my fear get the best of me.

The bell rang as I opened the door and an old man appeared. "Oh, hello." He said in a soft voice. "You must be Miss Katie. I have been expecting you."

I let out a small smile, "Hello Mr. Olivander. Do you have a wand for me?" I ask sweetly. I have mastered the art of deception in my drama class. I have also mastered improvisation so when it matters most, I can create something off the top of my head. Great skill.

"Of course I do." Mr. Olivander says and turns around to find me a wand. He comes out with a box and opens it. Inside is a twisted piece of wood with a smooth handle. "Try this."

I pick up the wand and point it at the vase on the counter. It slowly rises. "Hmm. You seemed to have picked up the wand that was meant for you. The first one that was handed to you too." He stares at my wand and I think there is more to the story than he is telling me. "Your wand has the tail feather of a phoenix. The same one who gave a tail feather to the wand of he-who-must-not-be-named."

I let out a small gasp. "So my wand, is the sister of the wand of Lord Vol…"

"Don't! You must never speak that name." Olivander says in a hushed voice. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I reply.

"Good. Now I bet you have places to be and things to get, so I would get a move on." He finished and quickly turned around. I left the shop and the little bell tinkled behind me as I closed the door. _Off to get my robes. _I thought.

I walk down the road to what I hope to be the way to the robe shop. Eventually, I come across a sign that reads _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. As I enter, a young boy my age with a pale face enters along side me. He spares me a glance and seems to speed up to get in line.

"Excuse me, I do believe that I was there first." I say politely, but firmly.

"You must be wrong." He says coolly. "I, indeed, was here first and have every right to be fitted first."

"Well pardon me, but I was in front of you when we entered but you rushed to get ahead." I reply sternly.

"Draco, let the young lady go ahead of you. The things I have taught you, did you forget them already?" a tall lean woman said. She had the same face as the boy next to me so I assumed she was his mother, 'Draco's' mother.

"Yes, mother." The boy now known as Draco said. "Go ahead."

I bowed and said, "Thank you, Mr. Draco, ma'am." I stand on the stool to get fitted when the woman started talking.

"What is your name, dear?" She asks.

"Katie, ma'am." I look outside the window and see a large figure next to a smaller boy. _Harry Potter and Hagrid._ I think. I let out a gasp.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asks.

"No. I just saw someone I recognized." I reply. The person who I think is Harry Potter enters the door. "Hello," I say quickly.

"Hi." Harry says. Is he shy or something? I don't remember him being shy in the books; I just know he doesn't like Draco.

"Well, I must be going." Says the woman. "Bye-bye Draco, Katie." I nod back to her.

"Long line, huh." Harry says awkwardly.

"Don't worry, dear. I will be quick." Says the woman who is fitting me. "You're done, miss."

"Thanks." I smile and step off the stool, letting Draco step on. "Hello. My name is Katie." I say to Harry.

"Hello. I'm Harry." He says quietly, as if he doesn't want anyone to know who he is.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry, but I am sure you are not _just_ Harry." I say in a whisper. I don't want the pale boy behind me to hear what we are talking about. Harry looks horrified. "I will wait for you outside the shop. When you are finished here, will you talk to me? You seem very interesting to talk to."

"Yes. You wait and we will talk." He replies. His voice sounding a little more calm. I smile and walk out the door and sit on a bench nearby.

Harry comes out sometime later with a bag that must have his robes. "Okay. What is it you wanted to talk about?" He asks.

"I'll start with what I know. You're Harry Potter, and where on earth is Hagrid?" I say distracted.

"Somewhere. He disappeared because he doesn't like the carts at Gringots." Harry replies confused. "You know I am Harry Potter? Um… I am not sure where to take that honestly."

"That's okay." I say. "Lets get our stuff while we talk. All I have is a wand and a robe. What about you?"

"Just a robe." He replies as he turns around to walk towards the books. "What was it you needed to talk about?"

"I just wanted to know if you were him." I say.

"That's strange. You could have just asked in the robe shop." He says.

"I didn't want Draco to know who you were." I replied

"Uh, thanks."

"Don't mention it." And with that I walk away to get the rest of my things.

Readers! Thank you for reading, yet again, another one of my chapters. The last one I am starting to think wasn't very interesting and I am hoping this one was. Please review even if you are not a member, I enjoy reading them and taking your advice! Feel free to recommend what I should do because I am just going along with it, recommendations would give me at least an idea for future preference. Thank you… -wolfhound22


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in my room back at home with my stuff that Hagrid had made me bring for no apparent reason. Hagrid had come up to me in Diagon Alley out of nowhere. It literally spooked the daylights out of me. Anyway, he had a ticket in an envelope, and the most beautiful owl I have ever seen! It was a barn owl with a pure white body and head, and golden feathers. I named her Aglaia, which means beauty.

He also gave me a ticket for a train on the 1st of September, which is tomorrow, for platform 9¾. I knew were it was, but I decided to ask someone if a family of wizards were there. I just had to play innocent, like Harry did in the books, but he really was innocent.

My mind kept wandering back to the conversation I had with Harry. There was something I wanted to talk about but somehow my voice wouldn't speak it. _I wanted to talk about the Professor. _I think. _He deserved to know. If I told him, though, it would mess up the whole story._

There was something seriously wrong on how I got caught up in this mess too. I mean, Hogwarts isn't real; it is just something Rowling made up so she could write a book. Harry, Hagrid, and Draco. They. Are. Not. Real. I have been constantly saying that over and over again in my head. _ There has got to be something wrong with me._

_ Wait. That flash of white light? Sam's change of mind? No! It couldn't! Could it?_

The only possible explanation would be the flash of white light. After that everything changed. Sam didn't think he asked me to play ball and that big, burly giant showed up at our door! What is going on? I decided to go downstairs to ask mom if she knew Hogwarts was real and not just a thing out of a book. I flung my door open and stomped down the stairs.

"Why, hello dear." My mother says sweetly. "Is something wrong?"

"Did you know Hogwarts was real?" I ask.

"Why of course dear, our family has known of Hogwarts for generations!" She says enthusiastically.

"Then why haven't I been told?"

"We have told you, were do you think Sam goes? Where do you think he went when he went to middle school?"

"Then what about the books? You know, _Harry Potter_? The whole series is about a boy who is my age! How do you explain that?" I am nearly yelling now.

"There is no series called _Harry Potter._ I have no clue what you're talking about Katie, so please, calm down."

_No Harry Potter? But there has to be, I put the first book in my pack and I still have it. The world just can't suddenly change. I will just let them think that it isn't real and that Hogwarts has been around for ages. I hope I know what I'm doing…_

I climbed up the stairs to my room. I didn't know what I was going to do; if I went to Hogwarts, would I try to change the plot, or just let Harry do his thing? Should I let him go through the pain or not?

After a long while, I came to the conclusion that I will join Hogwarts but I will talk to Dumbledore about it.

I just hope the day will come sooner…

Readers, thank you for reading, yet again, another of one of my not-plot-filled chapters. I tried to do a little explaining on the white light and all, but I fear it may have come out boring and a little short… Uh, me? I don't know why it's short, uh, yeah… I am actually very disappointed in how short it is. To be honest, I didn't have as much fun as I did in this chapter as I did writing the other chapters. I will try to fix the 'when do I get into plot' thing in the next couple of chapters. Please R & R! I only have one review for each chapter so far… it's very disappointing… So please enjoy my shorter chapter… -wolfhound22


	4. Chapter 4

The way to Platform 9¾ was really easy to get to, mostly because the books tell you were to go. I saw Harry a few times and I'm pretty sure he saw me, but never waved. I can't blame him. I did make a huge impression on him in Diagon Alley a month back.

Aglaia chirped, I assumed to Hegwig who was sitting in her cage on the other side of the platform. Harry stared at me, who was originally staring at him, and walked over to me.

"Hey." He started. "Nice to see you again."

"Yep. Let's find the platform." I say as I begin to push my cart.

"How do you know where it is?" He asks confused, just like I thought he would.

"Just follow me." I say. I hear a woman's voice coming up on us.

"- packed with Muggles, of course, -" _Mrs. Weasley._ I think as I hear her voice. Harry and I decided to follow her.

"Uh, excuse us miss, but do you know how to get to Platform 9¾?" I ask sweetly.

"First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too." She said, pointing to the young boy next to her. "Don't worry, dear. We'll show you." She turns around and starts walking toward the portal to the platform.

"Katie," Harry says next to me.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." I say reassuringly.

"Now, all you have to do is get a running start. You first Percy." A tall boy that looked like the oldest ran through the brick wall. I heard Harry gasp in surprise. "You next, Fred, or George." Then the twins ran through. "Next you dears."

"You go first." I say. "I'll meet you on the train." Harry nods and runs at the barrier. When he's gone, I take a turn running at the barrier and I emerge on a platform with a steam engine and a sign that said Hogwarts Express. I saw Harry unloading his stuff onto the train and I followed him.

"Not as bad as I though." Harry said. He looked as if he were out of breath.

"Eh, you looked pretty scared."

"Want a hand?" We hear from behind. It's one of the twins. Fred or George. You can never tell them apart.

"Yes please!" Harry says. I just nod.

The first twin calls the other twin over and they started helping us with our stuff. "What's that?" said one, pointing at the scar.

"Are you-" the other one said.

"Harry Potter?" I ask, and the twins nod.

"Uh, yes. I am." Harry responds.

The boys mother calls them and the twins head off to see her. We can hear them as they talk to their mother about seeing Harry Potter. "Come on. Let's find a seat. I don't want to be here when this thing starts moving." I say. He nods.

We sat there in awkward silence for a minute when the door slid open and the youngest boy, Ron, poked his head in. "Is anyone else sitting here? The rest are full." We both nodded.

The twins opened the door and told Ron that they were going to the middle of the train. "Harry," one of them said, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our Brother. See you later, then."

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron says. He more surprised than uncertain. Harry nods and I laugh. "Oh-well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes. And have you really got-you know…" Harry nodded at the question of his scar. He went on to tell us of his family and life. I thought it was rather boring but Harry clung to every word.

A lady who was pushing a cart of goodies stopped by our door at that moment and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

"No thanks. I'm set." Ron said, pulling out squished sandwiches.

When the lady stepped out of sight, Harry ran out into the corridor. I assumed he was going to buy candy. When he came back in, his arms were full of Licorice Wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, and much, much more. I can't help but let out a laugh.

"Go ahead," Harry says when he sees us staring at his mound of candy. I grab a box of the Every Flavor Beans because I am feeling brave. Ron goes for the Chocolate Frogs because of the cards inside. Harry just eats a Pumpkin Pasty.

Later on the ride, a girl and a boy come up and opens the door. "Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all." Says the girl. We all shake our heads. They leave.

"If I had a toad, I'd lose it as soon as I could., but I got stuck with Scabbers." Ron pointed to the rat on his lap. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday. Want to see?" we both nod.

When he pulls out his wand, another girl comes in, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She says.

"We've already told him, we haven't seen it." Ron says. The girl catches sight of the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

"Oh, alright…

_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Then the girl went on a rant on how she memorized her textbooks and how the spell wasn't very good. I didn't pay attention, partially because I knew what she was talking about and I didn't care for it. "-I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"Ron Weasley." Said Ron.

"Katie Smith." I said.

"Harry Potter." Harry said. Hermione's face instantly contorted to look surprised.

"You are?" She said. "I know all about you, you're in 3 of my textbooks!"

"Seems everybody knows more about me than I do." Harry says sullen.

"That may not necessarily be a good thing Harry." I say, remembering the story.

"What do you mean?" Ron asks.

"You will figure out soon enough." I reply.

"I'd better go and find Neville's toad." She says, leaving the room. Then she turns around and adds, "You three might want to get changed. We'll be there soon."

Instead of changing, we sat there and talked. We talked about Quidditch teams, what Ron's brothers are doing and what houses we expect to be in. Harry didn't know what he expected to be in. Ron hoped for Gryffindor. I didn't care as long as I didn't get Slytherin. Then three boys came into the compartment.

"Geez, can we at least get some privacy for the rest of the trip?" Ron asked, clearly annoyed. The boys ignored him.

"Is it true?" The pale boy from Diagon Alley, Draco for those of you who forgot, said. It was more of a comment than a question. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" Harry nodded.

"What does it matter that he's Harry Potter; the boy who lived?" I ask coolly. Draco glared at me.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And this is Crabbe and Goyle." He says, pointing to the rather plump boys next to him. Ron let out a small cough. Do I even have to say Malfoy and his crew took it the wrong way? "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He nodded his head to Ron, then me. He held out his hand and said, "I can help you there."

"Get out!" I say through clenched teeth. "Harry doesn't need Slytherin scum like you." I realized too late that I had said too much, about Slytherin. He doesn't even know that he is going to be in Slytherin, but he expects to, doesn't he?

"You're the girl from Madam Malkin's." Malfoy says glaring at me. "You stay out of this."

"She's right." Harry says standing up. "I can make decisions for myself, especially about who to be with."

"Fine! But if you need help, don't come crying to me." Malfoy spits as he walks out the compartment.

"Who ever said we would need help?" Ron says just as the door closes.

"We should put on the robes now." He says, and then turns to me. "Uh, we can step outside, uh, or close our eyes."

"Just turn around and close your eyes." I say nearly laughing. I changed into the robe, my eyes always on them incase they peeked, then said, "Alright, do you want me to step outside?"

"Just turn around." Harry says, his face in his hands.

The boys finish changing as the train is pulling into the station. When Harry and I step onto the platform, we turn our heads to see a familiar figure standing in front of us.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there you two?" Hagrid says, his large body looming over us. We nod and he continues to speak. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Min yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

We all follow Hagrid to see Hogwarts, and mind you it is no ordinary castle. It was magnificent. Also, a set of boats awaited us and we hopped in. The boats were magic, obviously, and started moving once they were full.

We reached a cliff and students bent their head down under the tunnel we now entered. We landed at a harbor that seemed to be underground. We all jumped onto the dock.

"You there, is this your toad?" Hagrid said. His voice was quickly followed by a boy's happy shout, "Trevor!"

"Alright, Everybody here? Yes? Okay then." Hagrid said. He turned around and knocked on the large door ahead three booming times.

_ Well, here I am. _I thought._ I might as well enjoy my year here._

Then the door opened.

Readers! Thank you for reading another one of my chapters. This one happened to turn out longer than most of my other chapters, so I hope this makes up for the lack of length in the last one. I kinda copied some things from the book, but remember that I do not own anything. I couldn't decide the wording so I just decided to take from the book. **I DO ****NOT**** OWN ANYTHING! **This one was fluff, kinda. I'm not sure how to describe it. Anyway, I am following the chapters of the book. One chapter in the book equals about one or two chapter here. I will give you a hint on the next chapter. I can't wait to write it! It is about what house Katie will be in! Duh, duh, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! So exciting! Oh, two chapters in one day! Hip hip hooray! Please R & R! I really need those reviews! I like to know what you peeps are thinking when you read. It is very interesting to see what a person is thinking! Thank you for reading Chapter 4 of Add-On… - wolfhound22


	5. Chapter 5

A tall black haired witch stood in the doorway. "Good day, first years. I am Professor Mcgonagall, Headmistress for the school of Hogwarts, and the teacher of transfiguration. Please follow me."

We all followed her until we came across a large door. You could tell this was the Great Hall because of all the voices you can hear through the door.

"Soon, you will walk through these doors and the start-of-term banquet will begin." She says to us. "But before that can begin, you will be sorted into your houses. Here your houses are like your family,

"There are four houses here at Hogwarts: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. While you are here, your triumphs will be rewarded with points, rule breaking will loose you points. At the end of the year, the total house points will be added up and the house with the highest amount of points will win the house cup.

"The sorting ceremony will start in a few moments. I will return when they are ready for you." She entered the large doors and she soon disappeared.

Instantly, the mood changed from bright and cheery, to fear and anxiety. I must have been the only person there who wasn't worried. If they knew how they were going to sort them, they wouldn't be so frightened. Hermione was talking to some girl about all the spells they knew, and Ron was telling Harry what Fred had told him once. They looked at me to see what I though of this whole thing and saw my cool face.

"Why aren't you worried?" Ron asks. "This could determine what we are to the school and you aren't even a tad scared?"

"Why should I be scared? I always ace tests and I have a think I know how they are going to test us." I say.

The boys instantly lean a bit closer, expecting me to tell them. When they see that I'm not, Ron says, "Well? Why aren't you telling us what you think will happen?"

"That would spoil the fun." I say. I turn around to let them know that that is the end of the discussion. I apparently have perfect timing because at that very moment, the ghosts decide to come out, followed by a large scream.

Harry gasped, Ron jumped nearly ten feet into the air, and of course, I just stood there like there was no ghost walking in front of me. Yup, no ghosty here. Then they did something you can't ignore; talking.

"New students? About to be sorted?" said a fat one.

"I guess so," I say to him. "Why else would we be locked out of the Great Hall?"

"You are right my dear. Let's hope you're in Hufflepuff! That was once my house, you know."

"Time to go," Professor Mcgonagall said sharply. Even I jumped. No one had seen her coming. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to begin. Please get into single file and follow me into the Hall."

One by one we entered the Great Hall. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky outside and the entire room looked like it was made of gold.

When I looked back to the Professor, there was a four-legged stool next to her with an old, stitched up had on top, which I presumed to be the sorting hat. Everyone was quiet, and the hat started to sing the famous song:

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The room was loud with the sound of applause. I hear Ron say to Harry that he will kill his brother as they realize what they have to do.

Professor Mcgonagall stepped up, "Now, when your name is called, step up and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and it shall sort you."

She started calling people up. After about five names, I noticed she was going alphabetical. _Great._ I think. _I will be one of the last people called. Poor Ron, he really will be one of the last people called._

"Granger, Hermione!" the professor calls.

She sat down on the stool and the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron groaned.

Some more names went off. Neville got placed in Gryffindor. I really wasn't surprised. Malfoy went to Slytherin. The hat didn't even have to be placed on his head.

"Potter, Harry!" The entire room went silent.

Harry started walking, I patted his back and said, "You'll do fine. You're brave." He smiles back at me.

He sits there for a minute, I am sure that felt like more than a minute for him, before the hat finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Some more names were called and then, "Smith, Katie!" I stepped up and sat on the stool.

"Hmm… You're even more difficult than that Potter kid."

_Tell me about it._

"You feel… You don't fit? If you didn't fit they wouldn't have invited you, unless…"

_Unless what? You have to tell me! I don't even have a speck of magic in me._

"You don't need magic. You might have come to protect."

_Protect what? Protect whom?_

"That is for you to figure out. I am just a sortinghat."

_I feel like an add-on to the school. I don't even know what house I am supposed to be in. Hermione should have been put in Ravenclaw, and Ron was destined for Gryffindor. Harry to was destined for Gryffindor. But I don't know._

"Indeed, you are an add-on to the school. But I must get you into your house now people are starting to stare. Any preferences?'

_Maybe. What do you see in my mind?_

"You are troubled. Oh so troubled. You want to be in the house I think you should be, which is Hufflepuff, for you are loyal to your friends. But, at the same time, you want to stay by them because you don't want them getting hurt. Do you love him? The young Potter, I mean."

_What? No. I just feel he needs to be protected._

"Hmm… Sometimes it takes great bravery to go from where you should and be where you have to be."

_What? I don't understand._

"Okay, your house is… GRYFFINDOR!"

The room starts clapping. The Gryffindor table claps the loudest by far, and Harry pats a seat next to him. I gladly take it.

While others are being sorted, Harry decides to talk to me, "You were right, I am brave. They placed me here. You must be brave too."

"Don't say that," I reply, "I am not brave. It wanted to put me in Hufflepuff but I asked it to place me here."

"Why?" Harry asks. "Why did you ask it to place you here?'

"I'll just tell you this; sometimes it takes true bravery to be where you have to be." I say, not looking at him.

"Weasley, Ron." We watched as Ron nervously made his way to the stool. His face was bright red and you could see sweat dripping down his face.

After a couple of seconds the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" You could see Ron letting out a sigh of relief before he nearly crawled over to our table.

There were some people left to sort and they got through in some time. When the Ceremony was over, Dumbledore got up and said a few words. When he was done, plates magically appeared loaded with food. Harry looked close to starved and filled his plate with practically everything. When he went to grab another piece of chicken a ghost's head appeared out the dish.

"Whaaaaaaa!" Harry yelled, which was followed by Ron falling out of his seat.

"Why hello," Said the ghost. "That sure does look good. I haven't eaten in centuries!"

"No food for centuries? I don't know how I could live!" Said Ron, very surprised.

"I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." Said Sir Nicholas

"I've heard of you!" said Ron. "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I'd prefer Sir Nicholas if you please."

"How can you be Nearly Headless?" Asked Harry.

"Like this…" and the ghost… well, I won't say for all you queasy people out there.

"Gyaaaaaa!" Screamed Ron, once he had gotten into his seat. I started to laugh at him.

"Well, bye-bye now! I really must be going." Said the ghost.

The dinner went on, Harry and Ron were constantly talking to each other and stuffing their faces with food. Hermione was talking to Percy about transfiguration all excited like, but Percy didn't look to thrilled. I decide to talk to the people next to me that weren't already talking. That turned out to be one person; Neville.

"Hello, I'm Katie." I said to him.

"Neville."

"Nice to meet you, Neville."

"Pleasure." I figured the conversation was done by now.

Then I heard Harry cry out. "Ow!" He was quiet but some people heard him.

"What is it, Harry?" Asked Percy.

"Nothing." Harry said. "Percy, who is that talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Know Quirrell already do you?" Percy said surprised. "That's Snape talking to him. He teaches potions but he really wants Quirrell's job. Everybody knows it."

I could see Harry watching Snape for a while, then his head turned away and Dumbledore stepped up to say something about the third floor and the forbidden forest. I do believe I know all this already. Then he made us sing. The last ones to finish were the troublemakers, Fred and George. Do I even have to say duh?

After the song, the prefects were to lead us to our dorms. Percy did a very good job, I have to say. He got rid of Peeves and had us on our way in a flash. We eventually got to a portrait of a, how do I put this delicately, a very, large how you would say, woman.

"Password," said the portrait.

"Caput Droconis," said Percy, the portrait suddenly opened. Gasp! How did that happen? This must be magic, no wait, we're at Hogwarts, duh. Everything here is magic. If you haven't noticed, I am in a bad mood and I have no clue why.

Percy told us where we have to sleep and that we were currently in the common rooms. We all climbed the stairs to our rooms to find our stuff already there. Aglaia was sitting in her cage like a good little owl with her head tucked under her wing.

I decided to change and climb myself into bed. I needed a good night's sleep if I was not to anger any of my teachers with my grumpiness or my failure of magic. In my mind I was wishing that I don't fail to badly.

Eventually I crawl into bed, but I decide to read the chapters from the book. I started reading from that horrid Hogwarts song. I gasped. At the end of the chapter it said Harry suffered from a dream of Voldemort. A pang of pity hit my heart. I will ask him about it in the morning. I pack my book snugly in my bag and fall into deep sleep.

Readers! Finally I finished this chapter. I really enjoyed typing what house she was going into. I had already decided what house previously because I couldn't figure out how to explain it if she was in Hufflepuff, and how could she be loyal to her friends if she wasn't even with them? Anyway, please review! I really enjoy reading them and I am open to suggestions. What's the fun of talking if no one is going to talk back? Thanks for reading yet again… - wolfhound22


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up again, yawning. Why must I wake up yawning every time?

I meet Harry in the common room. "Hello."

"Hi." Harry says. "I had the weirdest dream last night, but I can't even remember it. Is that strange?"

"No. I don't remember dreams all the time." I reply. "You dream all the time, every night. The only thing is that you don't remember."

"Morning Harry!" Ron says as he comes racing down the stairs to where Harry and I wait. Really Ron, is there any reason to be running? Guess so.

"Time to go!" I say. I am an impatient person at times, but can I help that? Well maybe, but no.

We end up running to the Great Hall. What a hypocrite I am. Anyway, people from every house except Gryffindor, because we got enough of him last night, were staring at Harry. I felt bad for him. All around us you could hear people whispering, 'oh, there he is!' or, 'did you see his face, his scar?' It was very rude.

Eventually, I got really mad and yelled, "Do any of you mind? We are just trying to get to breakfast and all we hear are these stupid comments? Do you think we can't hear you?" At that moment I turn around and face Harry and Ron. Their mouths form a perfect 'o' from the surprise. I walk ahead of them, smoking.

"We need to keep her around when we are in a fight or something." I hear Ron say in a whisper behind me. I smirk and turn to face him.

"I'd love to stay by you Ron," I say, pretending that he meant for me to hear. "If you don't mind a girl protecting you."

This seemed to catch him off guard. "Uh, of course not. I don't mind one bit." This cause Harry and I to snicker, and Ron glared at us.

After breakfast we went to our first class. Harry looked so confused; he kept staring at the pictures and how they moved.

"Don't worry," I said reassuringly. "I still haven't gotten used to it." He smiled.

The week went well. I kept reading what would happen to Harry during potions at night when the lights went out. Never before, only after.

I was wondering if I should give Harry the answer. Eventually, I decided that I will help him learn and I would pick random facts out of the book. Part of my plan wasn't clear, Hermione and her presence.

Nobody really likes her; we all just tolerate her presence. Once, I heard Percy release a sigh at dinner because she wouldn't leave him alone. You feel bad for her after awhile, but then she buts into your conversation saying how that's not possible. Yeah, one thing, _I_ say when something is possible, not her. She doesn't even know what will happen to her in the future.

I found Harry in the common room again. He's there every morning; it's starting to worry me. "You okay? You're here every morning."

"I'm fine." He says. "You need something?"

"Not really," for some reason I feel really embarrassed. "I was just wondering if you wanted to review some things with me before we go into Snape's class. He might try to prove that fame isn't everything or degrade you or something." I fling my hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great, Katie." He smiles at me. "Never know what Snape's got under that robe of his."

"Great! We can review after classes today. I'll be waiting." I reply cheerily. I had to turn away before I said something or did something out of happiness.

Halfway through the day I guess I was smiling like a lunatic because Hermione had the nerve to talk to me. For some reason I was insulted.

"What's with that stupid grin plastered on your face?" She says like the smarty she is. "It makes you look dumb."

"Says you." I reply in my snotty voice because I was having such a good day until she started talking to me.

She is majorly insulted and lets out a rather large gasp. "What did you say to me?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't ask you to talk to me." I reply. "Now, I am going to walk away now before this little tiff losses Gryffindor points. If you haven't noticed, I am very competitive." My back faces her and I walk away.

Harry's Perspective

(Just this once ;D)

(Maybe…)

Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch at about the same time Katie was having a not-so-friendly chat with Hermione. Harry had thought Katie's enthusiasm about their study meeting was unnatural for her. Never, not once had he seen her so excited. She usually was unemotional, but she appeared overwhelmed with joy.

"Hey, Ron." Harry started "Katie was talking with me today and she seemed really happy because I agreed to study with her tonight. Any ideas why?"

"Harry!" Ron gasped. "She asked you to study with her? Wow, I wish a girl like her would want to spend time with me."

At that moment Katie walked in. She smiled at him and Ron and sat across from them. "Hey. Ron, I was wondering if you would teach me to play wizard chess." She stared intently at him.

_ I guess Ron got his wish,_ Harry thought. Then he felt a ping of jealousy. Why would he feel jealous that Katie was talking to Ron? He was going to get all of her tonight. (Okay, I'll admit, that sounds wrong and I didn't mean it in _that _way.)

"Yeah, sure Katie." Ron said slightly flabbergasted. "When do you want me to start?"

"Tomorrow evening would be nice." Katie responded.

Ron looks at her in confusion. "Why not tomorrow afternoon?"

"Okay, tomorrow afternoon, after potions." And in a quiet voice she said, "If nothing shows up."

"You were saying?" I (Harry) say to Ron.

"Uh, I thought she likes you, but then she asked me to play wizard chess."

"Why would she like me?" I say, laughing.

"Because she adores you," Ron continues, coming out of surprise. "She stood up for you, she follows you around, she asked you to spend time with her!"

"She asked to spend time with you too, and she has been following you around too!"

"Only because we are always together."

"Eh, I'll ask her if there was any reason to study tonight. Then we'll se who's right."

"Good plan." And that was the end of their conversation. They headed to their next class.

Katie's Perspective

She sighed. Not once did she expect Harry to be sitting with Ron at the table with Harry. She should have known though, they are always together, but she got what she went for. Right?

The reason she went was so she could teach Ron some strategies she had learned from Sam at home when she played chess with him. There was a four-move checkmate that she intended to teach him. She wanted no one to get hurt, especially Ron, when they played against the life-sized pieces later.

Oh, one last piece of information; if you expect her to be in all of Harry and Ron's classes, you'd be correct! Good job! They were sitting in History of Magic, which she finds very interesting except for the teacher, when Harry looks over at her. It was a brief glance, but went unnoticed. Ron noticed, and so did Hermione. In fact, I think the whole class noticed except for the teacher. Little movements intrigue us, especially in this class. I think I heard a snicker. I growled. I couldn't wait for tonight.

I wait in the common room until Harry shows up, searching for the pages with the specific items that Snape asks for; asphodel, wormwood, bezoar, monkshood, wolfsbane. I have their page numbers memorized when he comes down.

His hair is wet from a recent bath and he has a towel rapped around his neck. I think Ron dressed him or something because those clothes I see on him have never been worn together. It was weird.

"Was the water warm?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh! No, Ron just yelled…" He paused.

"Do continue, oh powerful Harry." I say while I do a bow in my chair. He blushes.

"Well, these are his exact words," another pause. "'Harry, you need to be clean for your date with Katie.'" I raised my eyebrows and couldn't help but laugh. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just, Ron doesn't seem like the type to say that."

"I think he's jealous of me, of the connection he thinks we have."

"I have no more of a connection with you than I do with him." At this Harry looks upset, but I don't dwell on it. "Okay, time for studying. I have picked out a few things to start." I show him the topics Snape is supposed to ask tomorrow. We go through the first chapter and the begging of the second before it is time to go to bed. I made sure that Harry memorized Snape's questions before we went to a hopefully peaceful sleep.

Was Snape in for a surprise tomorrow! To him, fame wasn't anything, but I needed Harry to know those things so we could prove him wrong. Was it going to be exciting!

Readers! Thank you for reading chapter 6! Everything about this chapter made me all tingly, it's a good feeling! Weird milestone achieved! When I was typing this, I had an odd number of views. Drum roll pleeeeeaaaaaasssseeeee… 123 views! No really! There really were 123 views. Yay! Over 100 views. Gooooooooooooooo me! Thank you for reading. Please review…- wolfhound22


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what did you two," eyebrow roll thingy from Ron, "do last night."

"We went over some random objects and the first chapter of _Magical Drafts and Potions_." I reply, ignoring the eyebrows. Harry looks appalled by the eyebrows of Ron.

"Sure, sure." Ron says sarcastically.

"C'mon Ron!" Harry says in an attempt to make Ron believe we are not a couple. "You were probably listening over the balcony the entire time."

In fact, Ron was. I saw him out of the corner of my eye when we started reviewing. We couldn't waste our time on Ron though; I had to drill him in the questions Snape was supposed to ask. I also drilled him in most of the ingredients and what you can make with them. The extra drilling was incase Snape decided not to go by the book and ask Harry different questions.

We heard an owl call. It was either Hegwig or Aglaia; they were to close to tell. Aglaia dropped something on my empty plate and Hegwig on Harry's. I opened mine the same time Harry opened his. Mine read:

Dear Katie,

I know you have a secret and I would like you to see me after your potions class today if you don't mind. I know you know that Harry is going to get a letter from Hagrid. As much as you want to go, will you meet me in my office? Go see Professor Mcgonagall and she will take you to me if you wish to see me. Trust me, you will get time to spend with Ron to teach him your four-move kill. So, would you please meet me in my office?

Headmaster and yours,

Dumbledore

That was weird. How did he know what she wanted to teach Ron? It must be some headmaster skill.

"What does yours say?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore wants to see me after potions." I reply. "What about you?"

"Hagrid. He wants to chat." Harry says back.

"Tell me how that goes." I say to him.

"Can I come with you Harry?" Ron says. "I'd very much like to meet him."

"Of course." Harry replies.

"Oh, by the way," Ron starts, "We got double potions with the snakes."

"Sad." I say. "Harry, if Snape asks you any questions about anything we reviewed last night, be sure to impress. Okay?"

"I'd love to show the head snake what I know Katie." He says with a smug smile on his face.

"Let's get going." Ron pipes up. "Potions starts soon and I don't want to be late. Especially to this class."

We all left the Great Hall and ran to potions. Ron dropped his textbook a couple of times and Harry and I couldn't help but laugh, making Ron's face turn as red as his hair. When we got to Snape's classroom, we slowed down to a casual walk. Ron had to wipe the sweat off his brow he was so scared.

We were one of the first people into the classroom, Malfoy, his "bodyguards", and Snape were the only people in the room.

"Someone's excited for class." Snape says. His eyes on us as we take our seats next to each other.

"We didn't' want to be late, sir." I say.

"I would assume not," Replies Snape. I notice his voice is almost as slithery as his house. My face hardens at the thought He notices this and asks, "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not!" I say. I make my voice sound astonished. "Why would you think that?"

"You looked," He paused, "pained."

"You must have very good eyes, or you're very observant." I decided to be nice, for I wanted this slithery man on my side. "I appeared pained because of a dream I remember having."

"Would you care to share?" Snape asks.

"Hmm. It was about going to Hogwarts." I say, making something up at the spur of the moment. "There was a three-headed dog and a stone. There was a man. His body was shared with the spirit of you-know-who. The man wanted the stone; he wanted it very badly. Before that, there was a Quidditch match. The seeker almost had the golden snitch when he was nearly thrown off his broom. Another man was trying to save the seeker using a counter curse." The entire time I carefully watched Snape's face. The only subtle change in his face is the change in his eyes but the change is gone faster than it came.

"Miss Katie," Snape starts, "would you care to go into further detail at the end of class? Do you have plans after class?"

"Indeed I do." I reply. His face fills with anger and disappointment. "Dumbledore has sent owl that he wants to see me after this class. If there is time before dinner after I see him, I will come to you. Is that alright?"

"Why not come after dinner?"

"I promised someone a game of wizard chess." I glance at Ron who tries to hide a smile.

"Well, now it is time for class to start." Snape says. I turn and see everybody is here. "Let's start with roll call."

Snape started. When he got to Harry's name he let out a low growl. At the end of roll call, he gave a small speech on how some of us won't believe potion making to be magic.

He then chose that moment to ask Harry a question that he already knew the answer to. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to and infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. I smirked and Harry replied, "A sleeping potion. It is so powerful that it is known as the Drought of Living Death."

Hermione was surprised. She thought she was smarter than everyone. No, I'm the smartest because I knew this was going to happen. Snape's look was the best by far. He was trying to make a point with Harry and his point making had just gone down the drain. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing. Malfoy's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. The mouth of every Slytherin formed a perfect 'o' in fact. All the Gryffindors except Hermione was smiling.

"Okay," Smape continued, "If you're so smart tell me I might find a bezoar." Hermione's hand shot up into the air, again.

Harry didn't answer for a minute. He just sat there and smiled before he finally said, "The stomach of a goat. I do believe it saves you from most poisons."

Snape growled. "What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant that also goes by the name of aconite."

Snape continued to further question Harry on different ingredients before he had to start class.

We were making a potion to cure boils. I was hoping that potion making went better than any of my other classes. I fail at magic and end up getting Hermione's smart mouth. In potions I really didn't have to do anything. It is much like cooking.

Snape paired us in twos. I got paired with Harry and Ron got paired with Hermione. I felt bad for him.

Harry and I sat next to Neville and his partner. "Watch Neville every once in a while." I whisper. "He might add something wrong and then snape wouldn't be to happy."

"Yes, of course."

Harry and I did pretty well; even I did most of the work. When we took the cauldron off the burner, I looked over to Neville who hadn't but was adding the porcupine quills anyway.

"Neville," I whispered in his direction, "Take the burner off before you add the porcupine quills."

"Oh, thanks Katie." I barely hear it.

The rest of the class is waiting for everyone else to finish. Harry and I finish early. We also went through and started leaning chapter 2 of our potions textbook. Snape didn't seem pleased but he didn't seem upset either. We looked over at Hermione sometime later and noticed that she still didn't finish. I looked like she was having trouble with the last ingredient.

Class was over quickly, but I was stopped before I left the door. "Miss Katie, if you have time after your appointment with Dumbledore, would you please come see me?"

"Yes, Professor." I say then quickly hurry out the door to find Harry.

I find Harry waiting just outside the door, which is nice. "Hey, thought we'd wait for you."

"Aw, that's so sweet." I reply. "I have to go to Dumbledore's so I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

"Okay, and don't forget that match you promised me later!" Ron yells as I run off to find Professor Mcgonagall.

Readers! Thank you for reading. I was very tempted to leave this as a cliff hanger, and I did! Mwahahah! Anyway, I don't have much to say this time so I will just say please review! Thank you for reading… - wolfhound22


	8. Chapter 8

Professor Mcgonagall seemed to expect me when she said, "Going to see Dumbledore are we?" I just nodded and she led me to a plain brick wall. "Balaur." The wall turned into a spiral staircase and Mcgonagall motioned for me to climb.

The stairs were plain stone, nothing special. The office was cool though. There was a phoenix in a cage in the corner and the sorting hat on the shelf. Nobody was there, so I decided to talk to it.

"Hello again." Said the hat.

"Hello." I reply. "I wanted to ask why you put me in Gryffindor and not Hufflepuff."

"Didn't I tell you? I said sometimes it takes great bravery to be where you have to be instead of where you should." The hat explains to me for the second time.

"You wanted to put me in Hufflepuff, but you put me in Gryffindor. Why?"

"To be in Hufflepuff, you have to be loyal to your friends. If I put you in Hufflepuff you would have no friends to be loyal to. Now, I put you in Gryffindor because it takes great amounts of bravery to be there. You know what is going to happen to poor Potter and you are willing to help him through the times of great danger. See? You are brave, but you just don't know it."

"I get it, but you could of put me in any house now that I think about it. I could be placed in Ravenclaw because I am smart; I know what is to happen. I could have been placed in Hufflepuff because explained previously. I could be placed in Slytherin because I am willing to do anything to achieve my goals. But you placed me in Gryffindor because I am brave."

"I could of, but you cannot be in four places at once, so I had to pick one."

"What if I lose the traits that put me into my house in the first place?"

"I guess you wouldn't be a true Gryffindor then."

I sat down quietly. The hat seemed to realize that I didn't want to talk anymore because I was to busy thinking about what it had just told me.

If I wasn't a true Gryffindor, then what was I? I guess I could be anything, which was really disappointing. I know I don't belong here, but I still don't have a clear idea on how I got here. It kind of sucks… At that exact moment, Dumbledore decided to walk in on my being slumped on the floor.

"Hello, Katie." He said. "I see you've had an interesting talk with our sorting hat."

"Hmm. More depressing than interesting." I reply glumly.

Dumbledore comes over and sits next to me. "You don't know who you are, do you Katie?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I know who you are."

"Who?" I say with slight enthusiasm.

"You are Katie Smith, the first friend of Harry Potter, and the teacher of Ron in wizard chess. You are who you with to be. Not who everybody wishes you to be."

"I guess I am Katie Smith. But that's the name my mother gave me at birth."

"And 'Harry Potter' is the name his mother gave him at birth, but look at him now. He is a boy with extreme power and a destiny to fulfill. He also cares for you immensely."

"He doesn't think of me as anything but a friend."

"No. He cares for you. Remember that time last week when Seamus Finnigan caught fire to… oh what was it?"

"I don't know. Wasn't I right next to him though? I got soot all over me and Harry got really defensive."

"Exactly."

"Whoa, hold on! Just because he got all defensive does not mean he likes me!"

"Then how would you explain it?"

That made me think. I couldn't explain it; Dumbledore's explanation was the only possible one. I decided to cut the topic and start one that I actually came here to talk about. "Umm. I do believe I came to talk about the secret you know about me, correct?"

"Yes. So, I know that you know everything that's going to happen in this year at Hogwarts. I also know that you want to help them learn the skills needed to do what they have to do. And, I know you know who is housing Lord Voldemort."

"How? How do you know all this?"

"When you were sent to Hogwarts, previously you saw a flash of white light."

"The world went white, yes."

"That white light was your desire for Harry Potter to be real. You have powerful magic inside you, powerful enough to make you deepest desires real."

"So, I made this all happen?" a nod from Dumbledore. "Then how did I come to have powerful magic?"

"You are directly related to each of the founders of all four houses; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin."

"But before that white light, none of this was real!"

"If enough people wish for it to be, then it will be."

I'm starting to understand what is going on. If enough people desire something then it will be so. But why me? Why did I have to be thrown into a castle with a three-headed dog? "Why me?" I ask.

"Because you are the only one who is brave, cunning, smart, and loyal enough to fit the standards of helping."

I growl. "But I didn't want any of this to happen! I don't want to be here, I want to be back at home with my family."

"I understand that you want to be with your family. I want to be with my family all the time but I am here helping students discover their true potential." I notice that Dumbledore speaks in that tone that always has you understand. It's weird, yet nice because people rarely speak to me that way.

"Professor," I start, "there is a mirror somewhere hidden in the castle that shows your deepest desires. What will happen if I look into it?"

"I don't know. Maybe you will see yourself outside of Hogwarts, or maybe you will just see your reflection, but I do know something. You have to go see Professor Snape and explain to him the dream that you didn't have. Then you must go to dinner and after that, well, I assume you know what you must do."

"Thank you, Professor." I turn and start to leave when Dumbledore stops me.

"It seems as if both Harry and Ron have taken a liking to you. Be careful for you do not want to hurt them." I pause to see if he is finished. After a moment I leave to go find Snape to explain my "dream".

Readers! I first have to apologize for not updating yesterday; I was reading another's story (which just happens to be 68 chapters long!). It was a fascinating story and I recommend you read it! I shall give you the title and author by which it's written… Voldemort's Chosen One By wutshudmenamebee. (For those of you who can't figure out what that says I will tell you, "What should me name be". Anyway, I hope this chapter kinda clears things a little, I know I left chapter 3 with many questions. By the way, if you want something like this to happen in the real world and you try really hard, it won't happen. So don't hurt yourself trying, I don't want that blame on me… Thank you for reading chapter 8, (I'm on chapter 8 already… wow…) … - wolfhound 22


	9. Chapter 9

Professor Snape was sitting at his desk in the potions classroom, just as I expected. "Professor Snape, my meeting with the Headmaster is finished. I came to talk to you about that dream I had."

"Oh, yes." The professor says. He points to a seat across from him. "Please sit down." When I sit he continues. "Now I believe you were talking about a three-headed dog, a stone and a man combined with the spirit of the Dark Lord. Something about a Quidditch match and the seeker nearly being thrown off his broom by a curse then a counter-curse too." I nod.

"Do you think my dream has anything to do with the future?" I ask. I already know the answer but I have to seem like I don't know anything; Dumbledore can be the only person to know my secret.

"I don't know, but there is a very good chance that it is true." Snape says. "If you have anymore dreams, be sure to tell me, okay?"

"Yes, sir." I reply. "May I go now?"

"Yes, Katie." Snape returns and I turn to go find Harry and Ron.

…

The boys are entering the castle when I spot them. Harry looked disturbed; I decided not to ask.

"Hi, guys." I say in a cheery voice. Harry's face turns from its pondering look to a look of surprise and excitement.

"Hi Katie." Harry says. "How was your talk with Professor Dumbledore?"

"Fine. How was it with Hagrid." I ask.

"Uh, everything was oversized." Ron says bluntly.

I laugh. "I would expect it to be."

"Hey, when do we get to play our game?" asks Ron excitedly.

"After dinner." I reply.

"What time is it?" Harry asks.

"Nearly time for dinner." I reply looking at my watch. We all end up heading for the Great Hall.

…

Dinner was sort of a bore. We mostly talked about Harry and Snape's question and answer session that took more than half the class. Nearly the entire Gryffindor table ended up talking about it and we all decided to stare at Professor Snape until he noticed. He was rather angry when he did and the table burst out in laughter; even Dumbledore chuckled a bit.

After diner, we all headed back to our common houses. When we got there, Ron set up the wizard chessboard while telling me about all the pieces. Harry sat next to me in the middle of Ron's spiel. When Ron was done we started playing. Ron made the first move.

"Are you good at this game?" I ask.

"I usually beat everyone that plays me."

"That sounds" I reply. "By the way, check mate."

Ron looks at me astounded. "How, wha-what, how did you do that?"

Ron's twin brothers come over and peer over my shoulder. "Good job Katie" said one.

"Yeah, Ron always kills us." Said the other.

"Which is which?" I ask.

"I'm George, obviously." Said the first. I summon a silver marker with my wand and write a large 'G' on his forehead and a large 'F' on the other's.

"What was that for?" asks the one that I now am certain is Fred.

"Because no one can tell you apart." I reply.

"What kind of ink is this?" asks George.

"It is a type of ink created with a spell. It will only vanish if I say the right incantation." They both groan and I hear a muffled cheer from Ron.

"Now," Ron says, "You have to tell me how you did that!" I proceed to teach Ron as I ignore pleads from the twins. Apparently they are ridiculously vain. They don't seem to grasp that I just summoned a disappearing ink pen from their stuff. It'll come off next time they bathe, but it's more fun to watch them plead.

When I finish teaching Ron I start to head upstairs when a certain red headed boy with a silver 'G' on their forehead grabs me by my waist and lifts me off the ground. "Let me go!" I half scream.

"Take this off my forehead." He replies calmly.

"Never!" I laugh.

"George, I'm going to take a bath." Fred says walking up the steps. "Keep her hostage."

"Yes captain Fred!" and before I can comprehend what's going on I am lifted onto George's shoulder and not so gently thrown onto the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?" I say.

"Following orders. I will teach you to mess with the Weasley twins!" He says victoriously followed by a spell, "_**Tarantallegra"**_

My legs suddenly move uncontrollably and George gives me his best serious face, which isn't that good considering I am dancing like a maniac.

"Stop!" I yell. "I can't take it!"

"Nope!" he says shaking his head. "You will dance and I will put spells on you until you tell me how to get this thing off my head. _Reducio_!" He calls. I shrink.

"George?" I hear Fred say. "What are you doing to poor Katie?"

"Teaching her not to mess with the twins." George says victoriously. "Wait, how did you get yours off?"

"The bath." Fred says. Then we watch George race off to the showers. Fred comes down and breaks the spells George had previously cast on me. "You summoned our pen. This will not go unnoticed." Fred says in his most formal voice. He sounds like Professor Dumbledore.

"What're you going to do to me, oh powerful Fred whom I have deep respects for." I say. Fred smiles.

"Hmm." Fred pauses. "You owe me something later down the line."

I hate favors, but I brought this one on myself so I have to agree. "Okay Fred."

"Good! Now I would get to bed before George gets back down here." I follow his advice and head up to bed. I pass out instantly.

Readers! Thank you for reading the next chapter of my story! Sorry if it feels any bit rushed. Did you like the Fred and George action I threw in there? It wasn't planned but I wanted to put them in there sometime. I bet you were expecting a lot of Snape. Hehehe… You were wrong, mainly because I couldn't keep it up for more than five sentences. Uh… Feel free to review and give me ideas. I have only 10 reviews which makes me really upset. I'm disappointed in you guys! Please review! And thank you for reading my chapter… - wolfhound22


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up in the early morning. My legs were tired probably because of that curse that George had given me.

I walk downstairs to find that I had beaten the early bird Harry, but not the twins who managed to turn my prank into theirs. "Hello boys. How was your night last night?" George turns to me; he still has remnants of the silver 'G' on his forehead.

"_Obscuro_!" I hear George yell as my eyes become covered.

"George!" Fred says. "I thought we were going to let her be."

"But you got a favor and I didn't." George whines.

"Well, most likely that favor will be of use to both of us."

"Yeah, okay."

"Now, can you tell me what you planned to do with Katie?"

"I was going to make her dance again."

"The blindfold?"

"In odd places." George said sheepishly.

"Uh, hello?" I call to them. "Blindfold?"

"Oh, yeah right." George says. "Sorry." He takes the curse off.

I can now see but I decided to take it a step further. "Oh, hey guys. When did you get here?"

"We've been here." Fred says.

"You have?" I reply.

"Yeah. We had an argument and cast a few spells." George says, slightly freaked out.

"You must of cast a memory charm or something. I can't remember what happened."

"But, George!" Fred says, instantly placing the blame on his brother.

"I'm fooling with you guys." I say laughing. "Do you really think George would place a memory charm on me?"

"I could." Says George. "I just didn't."

"Well good thing to! I would not have been happy." I am still laughing.

We all sit down on the couch facing the fire, and before you ask it was a very cramped couch. I sat in the middle; it was not a good spot to be. We all just talked about the jokes Fred and George have pulled. I asked them if they blew up a toilet yet, they just looked disappointed and shook their heads. You really have to feel pity on them when they give you that look.

"We sat there talking until Harry came down. "Good morning, Katie." He says. I think he can only see me because Fred and George silently leaned over and are currently pretending that they are invisible.

"Morning Harry." I say. "Sleep well?"

"Fine, thank you." He replies. "We have flying lessons today."

"Flying lessons?" Fred says lifting his head off my lap. "Woweee! Do you remember our first flying lesson, George?"

George popped his head up, "Yeah! It was great!" Harry couldn't get this look of astonishment off his face. He looked rather silly.

"Something wrong Harry?" I say as I stand up and walk to face him.

"Uh," He stumbles. "How long were you down here?"

"Maybe an hour." Fred answers for me.

"An hour!" Harry tries not to scream through clenched teeth. "Gosh! You must be exhausted, Katie. You need to get sleep at all costs."

"No need Harry." I say. "I feel fine. Now, let's go wake Ron so we can go eat. I'm starving!"

"Uh, sure." Harry follows me up into the boy's dormitories.

"Wait." I raise a hand and signal for Harry and the boys awake to be quiet. Harry points to Ron's bed. I open his curtain slightly and see that he is still sleeping. "_Avis!_" I whisper. A flock of birds come shooting out of my wand.

"Ahhhhh!" We hear Ron shouting and all of us awake laugh. He pulls over the curtain and glares at us. "Do you people mind? I was just trying to sleep when a bunch of birds fly over me."

"It's past 7 Ronny ol' boy! We're hungry." I say.

"Get out so I can change!" Ron yells. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Harry and I make our ways down to the couch in front of the fire in the common room. We were still laughing at Ron's reaction when Hermione decides to block our heat.

"What are you guys doing?" She asks. My first though was this is weird.

"We are sitting here, waiting for Ron to come down." I reply.

"You look like you're doing something else." She says.

"Like what?" Ron says as he makes his way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione says before she leaves.

Ron came over to us once she had left and asked, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know." I reply, gazing off into the distance like in the movies. "But I do know that I am really hungry and I want some food in my tummy before our first flying lesson."

"Agreed." Said Harry.

Nothing happened much on the way to the Great Hall, but I knew something was going to happen in it. _Neville._ I think. We sit down next to Neville just as the owls come in. One dropped a brown package on his plate.

"What?" Neville said in surprise.

"Open it Neville. Let's see what it is." I say to him.

He opens the package and pulls out a small clear ball filled with white smoke. "It's a Remembral!" He seemed very excited by this. "It turns red when…" it turned red and his face turned sour. "…you forget something."

Malfoy comes up. Apparently I'm the only one that sees him before he snatches Neville's Remembral. I stand up and point my wand at him. I am one second away from casting the conjunctivitus curse on him before Professor McGonagall walks up.

"What's going on here?" She asks.

"Malfoy took my Remembral, Professor." Neville says.

Malfoy drops the Remembral into Neville's expecting hand and walks away. "Just looking." He says quietly. The professor walks away.

"We've got flying today with Slytherin." Ron says looking at his plate.

"Great." Harry says, obviously mad. "Malfoy will see just how bad I am on a broom while he is showing off to the rest of them!"

"I'm sure those are just words, Harry." Ron says in an attempt to comfort him.

"You'll do fine, Harry." I say. He looks at me like I'm wrong. "Flying is in your blood. I bet if someone told you just now a summary of Quidditch, you would be able to win for your team."

"How do you know that?" Harry asks.

"Do you ever trust me?" I respond.

"Of course I trust you!" Harry says.

"Then don't ask. I'll show you later." I say.

Readers! Thank you for reading again! You know, that line is getting old. I think I've used it on at least 75% of my chapters and I'm tired of typing that. So… Anyway, how'd you like this chapter? It won't be as cool as next chapter though. I got BIG plans for… well, I won't say. I'll just say it involves Malfoy and Katie bondage! You do know that's not what's going to happen right? Well, it _might_ happen, just not the bondage part. That would be weird, right?

I have one question for you before I close my message… Should or shouldn't Katie be accepted onto the Quidditch team?

Well, thank you for reading (That's getting old too.)… -wolfhound22


	11. Chapter 11

I stood next to Harry and Ron out in the courtyard waiting for Madame Hooch to start class. We were all standing in our little groupies over my shoulder I could see Malfoy glaring at Harry's back.

"Some seem to find you back more interesting than your front." I say, nodding my head towards Malfoy.

"Ah, well. Some cannot stand for the marvelous beauty of my face and can only stand the plainness of the back." Harry replies with a laugh.

"Alrighty kiddos, stand next to a broom and we'll start your first flying lesson." Someone said; I assumed it was Madame Hooch.

We all walked over to a broom. It was very segregated; Slytherin was on one side and Gryffindor was on the other. Would it be any other way?

"Now say 'up' forcefully and the broom should come to you." Madame Hooch says.

'Up's filled the air. Harry managed to get his broom up on the first try. It took me one more but I still managed to get mine up before Hermione. Then she showed us how to mount our brooms. Harry had the biggest grin on his face when he noticed Madame Hooch telling Malfoy that he has been holding his broom wrong for years.

"On my whistle, push hard of the ground and hover for a few moments before leaning foreword and coming back down." She got to two before Neville pushed off the ground and kept floating upward. "Come back!" She yelled

Neville just kept going up. His face turned completely white with fear as he looked over the ground. You could see his mouth opening wide as he gasped and fell off the broom to the ground. There was a crack and a loud thud. I looked over to Malfoy who was trying to stifle a laugh. Anger boiled inside me.

"No one is to fly a broom while I'm gone. If you do you'll be out of here before you can say 'Quidditch'."

Malfoy broke out into laughter as soon as they were out of earshot. I walked over to him. None of his goons say me.

"Malfoy." I said.

"What?" He tried to get another sentence out, but he was to busy getting beaten up.

"Malfoy!" I heard either Crabbe or Goyle say.

"Stay out!" Malfoy held out a hand to stop them. "This is our fight and I am not going to loose!"

Did I tell you my father taught martial arts? Well, he does and I was his model. When he was trying to teach something new, he'd bring me in and demonstrate on me. Eventually I didn't want to be picked on so I started taking his classes. Next time he demonstrated something on me, he was on the ground before he could have said 'stop'.

Anyway, I smirked and did a roundhouse kick to his head. He moved and I ended up hitting his shoulder. He did a curve punch to my stomach, which I eagerly accepted to get him closer for my next move. I'll say, he wasn't the best of punchers. Then I grabbed his waist and flipped him over my shoulder. A loud, satisfying thud followed and all the Gryffindors cheered. I decided to sit on him so he wouldn't move, but I was lifted off the ground by Crabbe and Goyle who held me firmly so I wouldn't free myself. Malfoy came over and reared himself up to punch me.

"Let her go, Malfoy!" I hear Harry yell.

"What? No way!" I decide this is the time to act and I kick him where it hurts. He keels over in pain.

Crabbe miraculously lets go of me, so I throw a punch to his face and whap Goyle's nose as I turn around. Now I am free! Malfoy apparently has recovered from the blows I gave him earlier and Crabbe and Goyle are standing as well.

"Now this isn't fair!" I whine. "Three against one is not a fair fight Mr. Malfoy. What would your mommy say?"

He is obviously angered by my words and runs at me. Silly boy. You never run at people. It gives away exactly what you're going to do. When he gets to me he randomly starts throwing punches. I easily block them and give him some of my own. I hit him atop the head. He sort of crumples to the ground before he manages to pick himself up again to attack me. This time, in his moment of weakness, I hit his ear fairly hard and he falls sideways. I sit down next to him. Probably not one of my best ideas. I pat his back in a motherly fashion.

"Now Draco honey, you know you shouldn't be fighting." I say soothingly. He seems to take offense and flips me on my back. I feel something heavy on my stomach and notice it is Malfoy sitting on me. I hear cries of outrage and assume it is Harry and Ron. Crabbe and Goyle are holding them back.

"Now," Malfoy said through clenched teeth, "I don't appreciate being beaten up in front of my class."

"Since when do you appreciate anything?" I say cheekily.

"Since…" He seemed to not know what to say next. He grabs the collar of my robes. "You know, I'm tired of you and Potter and Weasley. You all make me sick."

At that moment, Madame Hooch decided to come out. She sensed something was wrong when she saw Malfoy sitting on top of Katie and using the collar of her robes to hold her up. "Malfoy!" she yelled. "I would have expected more from you. Are you hurt Katie?"

"No." I say, and she sits me down on a nearby rock. Harry and Ron come over and sit next to me.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron says. "We really need you in a fight."

"Eh. I'm not that great." I reply, looking down at the ground.

"Is something wrong, Katie?" Harry asks, his voice is filled with concern.

"What? Oh, no." I say. "I just need to talk to Dumbledore."

"Okay. I'll get Madame Hooch and tell her that we'll take you." Harry says patting my back.

"Thanks guys." I put a false smile on my face as they walk away. I breathe to try and calm myself but it is not possible.

The only thing I am capable of thinking is _I changed the book! _And _What have I done?_

Readers! Hehehe! How'd you like the semi-cliffhanger? I really can't have a girl following them around now can I? Sorry something interesting has to happen on the 11th chapter. I hope the other chapters were interesting though. Oh, did you like my fighting scene? I thought it was genius. I was halfway through the chapter when I'm like 'I should have Katie beat up Malfoy'. It was quite fun actually. So, thanks for reading… -wolfhound22


	12. Chapter 12

Each step that I took intensified the feelings inside me. I was mainly really angry with myself because I let this happen. Draco had to get the Remembral and Harry had to go fetch it. My head fell.

"Are you sure you're okay, Katie?" Harry asks. Ron was not allowed to come with us.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply, not really wanting to talk.

"Do you know where Dumbledore's office is?" Harry asks. I forgot that he didn't know where it was. He was really just following me.

"Yeah, but it takes a password to get in, so I'll need you to leave and go back to Ron." I say as we turn the corner. We see the entrance and I turn to Harry. "Now, you must go. I will see you later, I promise. Oh, and you have to tell me what their punishment was."

Harry smiles and then quickly frowns. "Okay." He hesitates and then quickly kisses my cheek before he turns around and leaves.

I let out a sigh. It's not that I wanted him to go, it's just that I didn't want for him to hear what we were talking about. "Balaur." I speak quietly. The door opens and I quickly climb the steps.

"Why, hello Katie." I hear a cheery voice say. "I wasn't expecting you. Please, take a seat."

"Professor," was all I was able to say before I broke out in tears.

"Katie? What's wrong dear?" Dumbledore asks.

"I messed up the-the story!" I sob. He hands me a handkerchief and I blow my nose into it.

"How did you mess it up?" He asks.

"Harry was supposed to be seeker but I ruined that chance for him!"

"I'm sure Harry was not supposed to be seeker; first years are not allowed on the Quidditch team."

"NO!" I yell. Now I am furious. I cannot believe that Dumbledore, of all people, would not see this as a huge problem. Harry needs to be able to catch small flying objects while on a broom! He needs to do that in the room with all the keys! I growl.

"Now, I am sure if you talked to Professor McGonagall about it, she might understand. I've never been a huge fan of Quidditch team myself." I smile at his words.

"Neither have I professor." I say before I race down the stairs to find the Head of the Gryffindor House.

…

I find Professor McGonagall in her office in her classroom. I knock at the threshold and then enter.

She looks up at me. "Katie, can I help you?"

"I don't know really." I reply. "I just talked to the Headmaster and he said to come talk to you."

"What did he say to talk to me about?"

"The seeker for Quidditch." I say. When I see her face I add, "You don't have one do you? I think Harry would make a good Quidditch player, after all, his father was the seeker and captain of the team."

"We-we cannot judge people by their parentage." She stumbles

"But Harry would make a good seeker! Just give him a chance; watch him when he plays. Please Professor, we might actually win this year."

She hesitates and stands still for a good few minutes. "Fine. I'll watch him during flying lessons. I'll see to Madame Hooch doing dives and flying around campus. Then we'll see."

"Oh, thank you Professor." I run to her and place my arms around her. She stiffens and gives me a small pat on the back before sending me off.

**HARRY'S PERSPECTIVE!**

"Why does she need to talk to Dumbledore?" Ron asks right when I get back.

"I don't know." I reply.

"You guys are truly idiots." Ron and I turn around to see Hermione.

"Can people ever get privacy!" Yells Ron.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She went to confess about Malfoy." She replies. "She is telling him that she started it."

"Now why would she do that?" Ron asks forcefully.

"Because guilt obviously rules her life. I mean, she can't take a single step without feeling guilty for the stepping on the ground."

"That's not true!" I yell. Ron is the only thing holding me back from attacking her.

"Well, it is. So get it into your head." She says as she walks away.

I slump to the ground. "Harry? Harry!" The world goes black.

**KATIE'S PERSPECTIVE!**

On the way to the common room, people all around me are whispering. I see Seamus Finnigan and pull him over to ask what's going on.

"Seamus?" I ask quietly. "Did something happen when I went to Dumbledore?"

He looked at me in shock. "Potter passed out as soon as he got back from walking you there."

"Where is he now?" I ask. My voice is filled with concern.

"In the hospital wing. He hasn't woken up yet, but when he does, I think he might want to see you."

"Why do you say that?" I ask. I'm not quite sure whether I should be offended.

"Because… Just go see him!" He says forcefully and I get the message.

I turn around and run straight to the hospital wing to find Harry.

Readers! Hehehe! I give you one cliff hanger in one chapter, get that one taken care of in the next, and in that same chapter give you another cliff hanger! Hehehe! You may call me pure evil. Before I forget, just because McGonagall is watching him, doesn't mean he's on the team. FYI. I just have one question…

Why do you think Harry passed out? And, is he really passed out?

Thank you for reading… - wolfhound22


	13. Chapter 13

"Harry!" I half scream as I run into the hospital wing. I spot the bed he is laying in and run over. "Harry, are you alright?" No response.

"He's just exhausted, dear." says a voice. I turn around and see it is Madame Pomfrey. "He had something on his mind and it apparently drove him to exhaustion."

"Will he be alright?" I ask.

"Yes, dear." She nods. "He should be out here when he wakes up and I give him the okay." We suddenly hear a murmur from the boy in the bed. "Speak of the devil."

"Whe-where am I?" He asks.

"The hospital wing, Mr. Potter. Everybody has a trip here at least once in their Hogwarts career." She chirps.

"Do you hurt anywhere, Harry?" I ask.

His head turns to me. He obviously thought that I wasn't here and that he could tell her what's on his mind without worrying that I might hear. "Katie? How long have you been here?"

"I just got here, but you're cute when you sleep." He blushes. "Your mouth is slightly open and your hands were crossed over your stomach."

"I don't think that people want to hear how cute they look when they sleep." He responds. He looks at me like I'm weird, which I am.

"Of course they do! Well, some girls do. Guys don't really... oh." I say. I totally made that up on the spot. "I thought you were a girl, sorry." He scowls at me.

"Katie..." He says seriously. I am to believe he is trying to tell me about earlier without bringing up earlier.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I say waving my hand at him. "Now, Madame Pomfrey, when does Harry get out?"

"As soon as I check him dear." She replies.

"By all means, check away." I say.

"Do you mind stepping out? It might take awhile. Why don't you go back to the common room?"

"Okay." I say. "See you later, Harry!" I head out of the room and head to the commons where Ron awaits.

**...**

"Ron!" I say as I enter the room. I see him sitting on the couch by the fire.

"Katie!" He turns to me in surprise. "Did you see Harry? How was he?"

"He's fine Ron." I reply calmly. "He should be here soon."

"Oh," He sighs. "That's great."

"Very." I say. We walk over to the couch and sit down.

The door slowly opens and a familiar voice reaches our ears, "You lazy bums! You should be up and running around because I'm back!"

"Harry!" Ron says excitedly before going to greet his friend.

"Hey, Ron, Katie." Harry says.

"Harry. You okay to fly during the weekend?" I ask.

"Yeah." He replies.

"Okay. I challenge you to a race around Hogwarts on broomstick!" I yell triumphantly.

He laughs. "But we don't even know how to fly well."

"Are you scared?" I try to sound like Malfoy the best I can.

"No. Fine. This weekend we race." He says. "Ron, would you like to be ref.?"

"Would I?" Ron says excitedly.

"We shall take that as a yes." I say to him. We all leave the commons and head to dinner.

…

As we sit down I ask, "Did you ever find out Malfoy's punishment?"

"Detention for a month. Madame Hooch sent his punishment over to Snape." Ron replies without looking at me. He is staring at Malfoy who just so happens to be glaring at me. Gee, I wonder why.

Malfoy decides to get up and walk over to us. As he gets closer, I see he has a large black spot by his ear from where I whacked him. A smile plays at my lips.

"Why hello Malfoy." I say slyly. "Did you enjoy getting beaten by a girl?"

He tries to contain a scowl and he miserably fails. "The only reason you won was because Madame Hooch came out just as I was about to rearrange your face." He spits.

"No. I would have one anyway. I never loose a fight." I say as my face slowly gets closer to his. I feel Harry's hand on my arm in warning.

"Let's see then." He smiles. "I challenge you to a fight tonight at midnight."

"Fine. Where will I meet you?" Harry's hand releases my arm, but his eyes never leave me.

"Someplace with lots of space." He thinks for a moment. "How about the courtyard?"

"Fine. But you better be there or that black spot on your ear will spread to your whole body." I say coolly. He looks threatened enough that he won't tell. Ha! A girl thwarted your plan.

"Shake on it." He says, holding out his hand. I spit on mine and shake his. He looks disgusted and I smirk before he walks away.

When he was out of earshot Ron said, "Do you think he will honor his end?"

"No. He was planning to rat me out and get revenge on his detention." I reply.

"But you threatened to turn him black and blue if he does." Says Harry.

"And I will either way." I say.

"Won't everybody notice that?" Ron asks.

"Not if they're under his robes." I reply giving him my best 'duh' look. He nodded but looked like he didn't understand. I sighed.

We eat our dinner in peace except for the occasional glares of Malfoy and his cronies. Hermione stared at me for some unknown reason. When Harry saw what was going on, he miraculously placed his body between her and me. Something must have happened while I was with Dumbledore that had something to do with me.

"Their in a small tiff." I hear Ron say next to me. I nod to let him know I heard him.

…

After dinner we head back to the common room like we always do and plop down on the couch. I just lay my body down and my head lands on Ron's lap making the situation really awkward since I know Harry has feelings for me. Harry just sits down at my feet. I decide to make the situation more awkward by placing my feet on his lap.

"Uh," Ron starts.

"Don't wake me. I want to sleep before midnight." I say.

"We'll wake you a quarter to." Harry says.

"Good." I yawn and close my eyes.

…

Okay, I'll admit, sleeping wasn't quite the best idea. I woke up at around ten. Ron was still awake, but Harry wasn't. Good job on keeping your promise Harry.

I move my head slightly and Ron looks down at me, the fire reflecting in his blue eyes. "You awake?"

"Yeah." I say as I carefully remove my feet from Harry's lap and sit up.

"You should try to sleep again." He says pulling a blanket he had over me.

"No, I'm not tired."

"You need to sleep. If you are to fight Malfoy you need your strength."

"He won't come. You know that."

"But you threatened him. And what if he does?"

"My threat was just empty words and he'd be smart to realize that. If he does come, he can call me coward tomorrow if he pleases. I don't care what he says to me."

"You should care."

"I don't."

"Why?" This question gets to me.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because I was meant to protect you and Harry throughout your time here at Hogwarts. I have no magic. I am not special. I am a protector not worthy of being here. I am an add-on to the school."

"You are not an add-on, Katie. You are my friend. You are Harry's friend and Harry really does like you. I like you for crying out loud!" This I already knew. When my head rested on Ron's lap earlier, Harry's eyes burned with jealousy. It was intense.

"I am not worthy of your love." I turn my head away from him towards Harry. You wouldn't have been able to tell, but he was awake. The light of the fire was in his eyes, and again they burned with jealousy.

"Hello." He says. His voice is thick with anger, at what, I don't know.

"Harry." I say glumly. Ron says nothing. He is too taken aback.

"Go back to sleep." Harry says pulling my head onto his lap. _Great. _I thought. _I now have two boys fighting over me. I hate it. Why can't they have the same hatred for me as they do with Malfoy?_

After awhile, I fall asleep, only to be woken two hours later by a certain boy with a scar and glasses. All I could see were his bright green eyes burning with something new; excitement.

Readers! I don't know what to say… uh… how's it been? The Harry Ron jealousy thing was weird. It was interesting to write though because Harry could never be angry with Ron, but Ron could be angry with Harry. Weird how that works in the 7th book, huh? Well… thank you for reading… - wolfhound22


	14. Chapter 14

There was no need to change clothing since we hadn't gotten out of our robes. We just smoothed the wrinkles and hoped no one noticed. Well, Ron and Harry did. I changed into a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and a hoodie.

Just as we were leaving, Hermione comes downstairs. "There you are!" she says in a hushed voice. "I woke up and noticed you weren't in bed. Where are you guys going?"

"Nowhere." Says Ron.

"You guys are heading out again. You'll lose Gryffindor points for sure if you keep this up."

"We won't loose points because we aren't going to get caught." I reply.

"I'm coming with you to try and stop you." She says defiantly.

"Do what you want sugar but you're not stopping us." I say in the best southern accent I can muster.

"What was that accent you spoke in?" Harry asks.

"Don't ask. Let's go." I say as we exit.

Apparently our party wasn't over because a very tired Neville was sitting outside.

"Oh, thank you!" Neville said quietly. "I've been waiting for someone to come out; I forgot the password."

I head off without them. I am tired of people entering our party. Harry, Ron, and I get no privacy whatsoever.

"Wait for me!" Neville says as I walk away, Harry and Ron at my heels and Hermione keeping up but pouting in the back.

On our way to the courtyard, not once do we see Filch. The doors to the courtyard do not happen to be locked which was weird. As we peered out into the night there was a figure who's hair could be seen for miles. _Wow. I thought you wouldn't have honored your end. _I thought. We walked out into the cold night and we were greeted with a snort.

"Had to bring an audience did you?" He says.

"Only witnesses." I reply.

"Witnesses of what?"

"Your defeat." There was a snicker behind me.

He growls. "Let's get started." And with that he throws the first punch.

As I mentioned earlier, he isn't the best of punchers. His fist feels like a needle prick-something that everybody can handle. I take it and whap his bruised ear. He cries out in pain and lands on his back. I place my body weight on him and he struggles to get free. His attempts are in vain though.

"Malfoy, may I tell you something?" He stops his attempts and just stares at me. "One: You'd be a really nice guy if you didn't stereotype people for their blood status. Two: Don't make me mad. And Three: If you ever hurt anybody from Gryffindor, you have me to go through. Yes?" He stares. I glare at him and he quickly nods. "Now, surrender so I can go and get some sleep."

"Never!" He says forcefully and strains to get up.

He does succeed before I knock him to the ground. "Surrender yet?" I ask.

"Nope." It went on like that for some time before I knocked him to the ground and he couldn't get back up.

"Fine!" He says angrily. "You win!"

"Good. Now lets go." I say as I turn around to face the Gryffindors.

"Who goes there?" A voice calls to us from the distance, a voice that we know all to well and most certainly a voice we do not want to hear.

"Run!" I whisper. The Gryffindors follow me inside and through multiple corridors. I eventually lead them to a locked room on the third floor where I hope a three-headed dog awaits.

"It's locked." I hear Ron say.

"_Alohomora_." I whisper. The door opens and Hermione stares at me.

We all rush in. Once they all noticed the oversized dog in front of us, they started screaming, which was expected. I was the only one who didn't. I mean, come on guys, is a large dog with two excess heads really that scary? Apparently so.

They all race out of the room leaving me in there alone. "Katie!" I hear Harry yell in a hushed voice. I walk out briskly, but not fast enough for his liking, for which I am pulled out forcefully. Behind me I hear lots of angry dog protests in the form of barks and a click.

"Let's go now!" Says Neville. I forgot he was there.

I ended up getting dragged to the common room by Ron and Harry because I still wasn't fast enough. Do they want to kill me? Once in the safety of the commons, they all collapse. I walk around them and head for the stairs.

"Where are you going Katie?" Ron asks.

"To bed. Where else?" I say turning to face him.

"Oh." He says. "Good night."

"Night." I say to all of them as I walk upstairs to my bed.

HARRY'S PERSPECTIVE

"She was bloody brilliant!" Says Ron once Katie is up the stairs.

"Tell me about it." Hermione says like that's the last thing she wanted to talk about. "Did you see how she knew the spell for unlocking locks?"

"Yeah." Neville says. "It kinda saved our butts."

"No." Hermione continues. "Only _I_ am supposed to know that spell. I was the one that memorized the textbook after all."

"Hermione, give it up." I say to her. "Katie is a girl of many secrets that nobody will know. It's how she rolls, okay?"

"Fine." She says before stomping up the stairs.

"I'm going to bed too." Neville said before heading up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Ron, though, didn't go up the stairs. He looked disturbed. "I'm going to bed too." I say warily.

"Okay." He says. "I'll see you in a bit. I want to think about something."

"Night."

RON'S PERSPECTIVE

I sat down on the couch as Harry headed up the stair.

Something wasn't right with Katie. Yes, she was a girl with many secrets, yes, she had a way of hiding them, but something was off. When she woke up before the fight she said something of being an add-on. She wasn't an add-on. The only person who would say that would be Malfoy or any other Slytherin at that matter.

_Katie,_ I think, _how I wish you would confide in us. We are your friends you know. Friends are there for friends._ I won't tell this to Katie's face, though, because she might treat me like she did Malfoy just some minutes ago.

After awhile of thinking in front of the fire, I head upstairs to fall asleep. I don't know what's coming up tomorrow, but I don't want to fall asleep in the middle of it.

Readers! This may be the last chapter I give you for the next week. I am going on vacation Sunday and won't return until the next one. I may have a chapter ready tomorrow but I'll decide whether to post it or not. I hope you enjoyed Ron's perspective. He seems to be the only one besides Dumbledore (and possibly Snape) that might know who she really is. Thank you for reading… -wolfhound22


	15. Chapter 15

Quidditch was coming up soon and the Gryffindors still didn't have a seeker. Harry and I have been racing on our brooms and I know McGonagall has been watching.

It's morning and Harry, Ron and I are sitting in the great hall eating breakfast when mail comes. Aglaia comes swooping down with Hegwig with something in their beak. We open it.

_Dear Ms. Smith,_

I have been watching you and Mr. Potter race every Saturday and I am delighted to inform you that the boy shall indeed be the seeker to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Now, seeing how Mr. Potter will get his letter on the same day as you, I would greatly appreciate it if you hadn't told him it was your doing that made me decide. All he knows is that he will be accepted on the Quidditch team because of how well he's been doing in the lessons.

Professor of Transfiguration

_Head of Gryffindor House_

Deputy Headmistress

_And yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

I sigh in relief. Now the story is right.

Someone next to me interrupts me. "What did yours say?" Harry asks.

"Something about the Transfiguration we are doing." I lie. "What about yours?"

"She wants me to be seeker on the Quidditch team. I start practicing tonight and my broom should be under my bed." He replies.

"You're to be seeker?" Ron says. It's more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Harry replies. He goes on to say how he shouldn't because there are Gryffindors that are better flyers. I just feed Aglaia some toast and water before stroking her head and sending her on her way. "You're a much better flyer than I am Katie."

"Don't be ridiculous." I say.

"But you are. You beat me all the time on Saturdays."

"No. You beat me. You always do."

"Hey guys." Ron says next to us. "We have to go to charms, Flitwick will kill us if we're late."

"Oh, right." Harry says flustered. I scoop up my books and follow Ron to the classroom.

…

We practically run into the classroom and into our seats. Again we are early. Hermione chuckles as we fall into the uncomfortable wooden chairs. The rest of the class quickly files into the classroom and into their seats. Professor Flitwick climbs onto his large stack of books and calls his class to order.

"Now," He starts, "today we will make the feathers on your desks float. You all remember the wrist movement?" Only Hermione nods. "Good. Now remember, swish and flick, oh, and say it right too!"

A chorus of '_Wingardium Leviosa'_s broke out. Ron nearly got his eye poked out by the boy in front of him during the swish part.

"You're say it all wrong!" Hermione snapped at Ron.

"If you're so clever, you do it then." Ron replied.

"Well look here! Miss Smith's done it!" the Professor exclaimed from atop his stack of books. Hermione just scowled.

"I bet _she_ said it right!" Hermione snaps. Ron and Harry just grin crazily at me.

"Oh yeah!" Ron says fiercely. "I bet you wouldn't have even gotten your feather in the air!" she's taken aback and I end up feeling bad for her.

…

"Nobody can stand her!" Ron shouts. "She has no friends." Hermione shoves him as she walks past.

"I think she heard you." Harry said.

"You would have none either if we hadn't let you sit with us on the train." I say taking a great deal of interest in my shoes.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, something's gotten into you since charms." Ron says.

"I'm fine." I reply not looking at him. I don't say a word until dinner.

…

Instead of going with the boys to dinner, I go to the girl's bathroom where I know Hermione will be.

"Hermione." I call.

"Go away." She says. The cracks in her voice tell me she's been crying.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You are with _them._ There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is."

"What?" She finally pulls open the stall and glares at me. Her face shines with tears.

"Remember the night of the fight? The one with the three-headed dog? I used a spell, _alohomora,_ to open the door." Her face lights up.

"What about it?"

"There's more to me than you think and I can't keep it hidden much longer."

"What is it?" She comes over to me and places her arm around my shoulders.

"I know everything that is going to happen and the outcomes at this year of Hogwarts."

She looks puzzled for a moment then asks, "How?"

"You see, from where I come from, Harry Potter is something made up in books. Hogwarts is the place where all this happens and where he gets himself into trouble."

"I don't understand."

"Neither did I until I talked to Professor Dumbledore."

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'If enough people wish it to be, then it will be.' I think that is the magic that Muggles have."

"But Muggles have no magic."

"Where I came from, there was no magic, only fraud magicians who pulled rabbits out of hats."

"What happened right before you came here?"

"A blinding flash of white light. Then everybody had forgotten what they were doing and I got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts."

"I don't know any spells with white light. It must be that Muggle magic you were talking about."

We sat there and talked for a long time. In the back of my mind I knew danger was coming sometime soon, I just hoped the boys would come looking for us.

HARRY'S PERSPECTIVE

Katie didn't show up for dinner. Ron and I were both worried the entire time. Ron, meanwhile, was confiding in me how he thought something was off about Katie. He thought she knew something that no one else did.

"I'm telling you Harry, I've never seen her open her textbook past what we are learning." Ron said.

"Maybe she opens it when she goes to sleep." I reply.

"But her light is turned out when she gets there and she is always with us!"

"Ron, yes I agree, something is off about Katie, but you can't blame her for knowing one or two extra spells."

"Maybe the spells are just the beginning! Maybe she knows our fates." Ron waves his hands in the air dramatically.

"Ron, be reasonable…" I start, but Professor Quirrell runs in frantically.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGON!" He collapses on the stone floor before the room broke out into screams.

Exactly five seconds passed before Dumbledore yelled out, "Silence! Prefects, please take your houses to the dorms. Your dinners will be served there." The students did as they were told.

"Wait," I say to Ron and pull him aside.

"What?" He replies.

"Katie and Hermione! Katie went to talk to her in the girls' bathroom."

"Crap." Ron says before we race off.

KATIE'S PERSPECTIVE

"You can't tell anyone or I am ruined." I say to her. She barely nods before a large lumbering figure stands over us. I curse. "The troll has finally come to torment us."

"What!" she yells as we hear a click.

"And they just locked the doors."

"What!" she yells again.

"Would you stop yelling!" I say as Ron and Harry rush into the bathroom only to be stopped by a troll in their wake.

"And the heroes have come to save us." I fake a swoon.

Hermione pulls me into a stall as Harry and Ron yell to us. I know you're there guys. I don't need you yelling at me, I need you to freakin rescue me! The boys desperately threw pieces of sinks at the troll and it turned in confusion at both of them. Eventually it turned back to us and its club shattered the stall. We rolled into the next one.

All the stalls got destroyed at one point and Hermione and I were flat against the wall next to Ron. Harry shouted run but we didn't move. Then Harry jumped on its back and managed to get his wand shoved in the beasts nose. Very smart Harry. He now gets himself hung upside down with the troll's club threatening to beat him to a pulp.

"Swish and flick Ron!" I say in a loud whisper. He immediately pulls out is wand and tries saying the incantation.

Hermione catches on and says it right for him to follow, "_Wingardium Leviosa" _She says.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_ Ron says and the troll's club floats into the air as he tries to bring it down on Harry. He drops the spell and the club falls flat on the head of the beast.

"Run Harry!" I yell when the troll drops Harry. He does so and when the troll lands on the ground he pulls out his wand.

We all stand there astonished until some of the professors walk in on our moment of recovery. "You could have been killed!" Professor McGonagall said looking from the troll to the rest of us. "Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

"Professor, it's me." I say, looking down to make it more believable. "I knew the troll would have moved from the dungeons by now and I saw it wandering the halls. When it came into the girl's bathroom, I thought I could handle it. I couldn't though. If it wasn't for them," I point to the other three staring at me astonished, "I probably would have died."

McGonagall goes on to say how disappointed she is with me and takes points and adds points to Gryffindor. She then ushers us out and to our dormitories.

"That was close." Said Ron once we were safe in the warmth of our common room.

"Why did you do it, Katie?" Hermione asks. "You know it is my fault."

"No." I said shaking my head and giving her the best 'I'll tell you later' look. She nods back. She thinks for a moment before opening her eyes wide and staring at me in disbelief.

"Did something happen while you two were in the bathroom?" Ron asks seeing the little exchange between us.

"It's a story for another day." I say to him

"Thank you." Hermione says before she heads off to go to sleep. Ron and Harry stare at her as she goes up the stairs.

"Yes, thank you for rescuing us." I say before hugging them both and going upstairs to sleep.

Readers! Thank you for reading! I have an announcement! This will be the last chapter that I will type for a week and a few days. I am going on vacation tomorrow and I won't be back until the Sunday after (the 28th for you lazies). I will update the Monday I get back. Thanks for reading… -wolfhound22


	16. Chapter 16

Okay. I have to admit, I'm not quite sure about telling Hermione about the whole I-am-not-meant-to-be-here thing-a-ma-jig. I know I had to tell someone my age, but why Hermione? I could have told Ron or Harry! Then they might have some understanding of me, but I told Hermione. Why'd I do that again? Must have been a moment of weakness; or was it that Harry wouldn't have come and saved her? I flinch at the thought. The truth is harsh.

Oh, then there was that hug I gave Harry and Ron. What in the name of everything sane was that?! I bet Harry's jealous of Ron or Ron's jealous at Harry. There better not be any injuries when we wake or I am going to literally kill them. Voldemort would love that thought.

Before any of you ask, I didn't go straight to bed; I talked with Hermione quietly in the empty bedroom. If you ask why it was empty, think. Every person was downstairs eating the feast that a certain professor gladly ruined. I tried explaining to her why I said I was to blame; I failed. It went along like, 'I felt it was right' and 'that's still no reason why you should'. Then I said that if I weren't there, the boys would never have saved us. She was silent then crawled slowly to bed.

Back to the present…

I wait downstairs in the common room with a very talkative stomach. I'm alone which I am not able to classify as good or bad. Harry comes down first at around 7, which was about 2 hours after I did.

"Oh, Katie you're down here already." He says shocked.

"Yes I am." I say chipper. "You shocked to see me alive?"

"Yes-I mean-er…" He starts. He has now finished descending the stairs and is standing less than 3 feet away from me.

"Okay, I get it. You were freaking out that I was in the bathroom with the troll and you worry for my safety. No biggie." I say, shrugging my shoulders as if to shrug off his worry.

"That is no big deal Katie!" He pulls me into a tight embrace with my arms stiff at my sides. My head sits on his shoulder. "You could have died!"

"But I didn't." He starts to interrupt but I continue. "Anyway, I wouldn't let myself die to a creature like that and one that was…" I've said to much. Ah, Katie, when will you learn to keep your mouth shut?

"One that was what, Katie?" Harry asks, releasing me from the choking hug.

"Uh, nothing." I say.

"No!" He says that with more force than I think he intended. I am thrown onto the floor, left at the mercy of this unstable boy. "No more secrets Katie! I won't stand for it. You better tell me who you are and what you're doing here. If you can't do that then… then… I don't want to be near you!" as soon as he said that, I think he regretted it because he soon clamped his hand over his mouth and then released it.

"You don't mean that." I say quietly, looking deep into his eyes.

"You don't know me." He says.

"You'd be surprised." I turn around and head to the Great Hall wishing for a few minutes of peace.

RON'S PERSPECTIVE

I woke to yelling. It sounded like Harry.

"Crap!" I whisper to myself as I quickly get changed and rush down to the common room..

I am down the large staircase right as Katie leaves. My mouth moves but nothing comes out. Instinctively I try to follow her but a force pushes me back.

"What're you doing!" I shout.

"She's traitorous!" He yells back.

"No, she's not." I try to calm him.

"That girl holds too many secrets." He seethes.

"So do I, and so do you."

"Did it ever occur to you she might not want you to know for your own safety?" a voice says behind us.

"This isn't your fight!" Harry says through gritted teeth.

"No?" Hermione says to him. "I'm the one concerned about my future, but maybe yours doesn't matter to you. Maybe you're just scared because you feel left out. She's protecting you for reasons! She cares about you and you just threw that out the window! She's not as tough as she was when fighting Malfoy. Do you know why she fought him?"

"Why does it matter?" Harry turns his head away from here like he is ashamed of the answer.

"Because she cares for you, she cares for what you believe in. She also knew that you would have stood up to Malfoy and he would hurt you. She knew that would happen and prevented it from happening." Hermione is yelling now.

"How do you know this?" Harry asks, getting in her face.

"Because she confided in me." Hermione seethes. "She wanted to tell me because she couldn't keep it hidden for much longer."

"Why'd she go to you first?!" Harry spat.

"Maybe because I wasn't the ones who were insulting others for trying to do what the professors told me to!" She yelled and Harry stumbled back in surprise.

"That was me." I say looking at the ground.

"Yes. I know, but Mr. Celebrity over here did nothing to stop you." She says.

"Neither did Katie!" Harry says to her.

"No, she came and confided in me. I'm sure she would do the same for you to if you would allow her to talk to you." The last few words were louder than the others.

"I'm going to go talk to Katie." I say and walk out of the room before anyone could stop me.

…

I turn into the Great Hall and walk to the Slytherin table. A figure is hunched over and their body shakes with sobs. Pity stabs my heart.

"Katie?" I say cautiously.

"Go away. I'm trying to rid myself of all happiness." She sobs. Her body heaves.

"Katie," I sit down next to her and place my arms gently around her. "What are you doing to yourself?"

She looks up at me. Tears stain her face and her eyes are red and puffy. "Convincing myself of how horrible I am." Her body heaves again and a loud sob escapes her.

"You're not horrible, Katie." I say soothingly.

"Of course she's not horrible! What are you talking about?" I turn around and see one of my older twin brothers. Its Fred, or is it George?

"Go away." Katie says.

"Now why would I do that?" says who I think is Fred.

"Because if you don't you're a jerk!" Katie tries to scream but her current situation denies her the ability.

"Now," He says, pretending to be offended. "I would not be a jerk if a little miss someone was not acting so upset. Your ol' uncle Fred just wants to make you feel better."

"I don't want to feel better!" More sobs. "I just want everything to be back to normal!"

"But this is normal, Katie." I say to her.

"Not my normal." She says. She sniffles.

"What do you mean, 'not my normal?'" Fred asks.

"Crap!" She says to herself.

"Is this one of those many secrets you keep from us?" I ask.

"What secrets?" Fred says. He's ignored.

"I keep those things from you for a reason Ron." I say. "They could hurt you if you knew."

"Okay." I reply. "Then why did you tell Hermione and not us?"

"Because…" She couldn't finish her sentence before she started another wave of sobbing. I motion for Fred to leave and he does.

"Could you tell me something though?" I ask gently.

"Depends." She says.

"Why are you sitting at the Slytherin table?"

"Because I feel like crap and I feel as if even Slytherin doesn't deserve me!" She wails.

"That sucks." I say. I am starting to think that you can't pity her or she feels worse… so I'm just going to agree with her… even though I might end up butchered for it.

"What?!" She lifts her head to look at me. Her face is a mask of complete shock. "You're supposed to be making me feel better Ron, not agree with me!"

"Well, pitying you is obviously not working, so I'm trying a new approach." I shrug.

She makes a noise that sounds like a humph and leans on me. "As much as I want to know what you know, if it will eventually hurt me I won't ask you to share, especially since you get so emotional about it."

"I do not get emotional!" She yells.

"Then what do you call this?" I motion to her face and the wet spot on the Slytherin table.

"I don't know. I got really upset when Harry yelled at me because he couldn't understand. He never will be able to understand." She starts calming down.

"Why?" I ask. I'm not very curious but talking about it seems to make her feel better.

"Because he has never faced this situation before."

"What hasn't he faced?" I ask soothingly as I rub her forearm with my hand.

"That, I cannot tell you." She stands to leave before I pull her back down.

KATIE'S PERSPECTIVE

The next thing I know I am being pulled down onto Ron. I don't remember much after that. I remember sitting down at the Gryffindor table and Harry glaring at me. I think I saw Hermione sitting down next to him or something, wouldn't know why though.

"Katie," Ron was telling me once, "I trust you and I am curious about your secrets, but if there is ever a time when I am utterly confused and I'm dying, please do share."

"I will share if you're dying or if the time calls for it, but not now." I replied.

HARRY'S PERSPECTIVE

Ron and Katie sat together. Katie looks as if she has been crying, I turn my head away from the sight.

I sat there thinking most of the time even though Hermione next to me kept saying how innocent Katie was. Eventually I came to some form of conclusion.

I left the Great Hall to find Professor McGonagall who was not yet eating breakfast.

Readers! I finally updated, whoo hoo! I made the beginning sort of a flashback review thing because I forgot most of what I wrote over vacation… So… What do you think Harry is going to tell McGonagall? Hmm? The whole Katie-Ron bondage? Anyway, tell me what you think! Thank you for reading… -wolfhound22


	17. Chapter 17

Harry left the Great Hall after giving me one of his best 'you're not my friend' look. Ron kept patting my back and telling me little things that are supposed to make me feel better. They're not really doing their job.

Life was okay for now, but a letter soon fell on my plate by Aglaia and my world fell.

_Dear Katie,_

_I am disappointed. Harry came to my office this morning and told me that he didn't want to be seeker on the Quidditch team. When I asked him why, all he said was 'Katie Smith'. Any reason why?_

_Professor McGonagall_

My mind went blank. "Crap!" I said aloud.

"What?" Ron says. I hand him the note that McGonagall sent me and he was silent. "Why would he do this?"

"Because I felt like it."

"It's not nice to sneak up on people." I say.

"It's not nice to keep secrets." Harry says back.

"Leave her alone!" Ron stands and practically shouts at Harry. The people eating turn and look at the two boys standing.

"No! She's the reason I quit. It was her doing that got me into it and I want out!" Harry yells back.

"How did you know?" I ask quietly.

"I got the letter McGonagall sent you. I figured she wouldn't have willingly watched and I figured you told her." Harry says seething.

"Fine!" I yell at him. I'm pretty sure I just shocked whoever was watching and the boys in front of me. "Don't listen to me! But if your life is ruined, don't come crying to me!" I then make a beautifully dramatic exit that I'm sure I'll regret later.

…

In the common room, I plop down on the couch and stare at the fire. I feel like burning up in a fire. The heat would consume me and eventually I would be nothing but a pile of bones.

I stand up and turn to the couch. "_Incendio._" I whisper. The couch goes up in flames. My feet move closer to the couch. One more step and I'm in the fire.

"No, Katie!" says a voice. I ignore it. "_Aguamenti!"_ The same person shouts. The couch is exposed. The surface is a little black but other than that, it's still good.

I collapse on the floor.

**FRED'S PERSPECTIVE**

(I bet ya didn't see that one coming. Did you really think that it was going to be Ron?)

"Katie!" I shake her shoulders to see if she's all right. She lifts her head and looks at me.

"Fred?" She says. "I thought it would be Ron that would come after me."

"Yeah, well my little brother cannot always come to your rescue." I reply.

"Your point?" She says.

"Oh, nothing." I shrug. I pick her up onto my shoulder. "Come 'ere."

I carry Katie to an empty desk and set her down on the table. I sit down in a chair next to her.

"What was that?" She asks.

"I don't know. I just felt like carrying you away from the fire, possibly so you don't try to commit suicide."

"You tried to commit suicide?!" says the oh-so-familiar voice of my younger brother.

"It was nothing." I say. "She was just trying to get warm."

"Then what is this black mark on the couch?" Ron asks.

"She tried to get warm." I said.

Ron growls. I really don't wonder why. Ron knows me when I lie; he's been living with me his entire life. Katie slumps over and almost falls off the table.

"Katie!" Ron yells. I wonder why he cares so much for this girl.

"Fine, I'm fine." She is barely able to speak and attempts to hold her hand up but fails.

"You're obviously not!" Ron says. "We should take you to Madame Pomfrey."

"No." Katie says. "I'm just weak and depressed."

"Oh," I say. A thought comes to me and I pick Katie up on my shoulder and carry her out of the common room.

"Wait!" I hear Ron call. "Where are you going?" He goes ignored

Going to my destination, we pass, oh, very few people. One of them was Professor McGonagall with Harry. The professor looked very upset and Harry looked angry. They were talking about Katie in a way that didn't sound very nice. I slipped past unnoticed.

"Professor Snape!" I call as I walk into the potions classroom. Katie gasps.

"Professor, Professor!" Katie calls as she tries to jump off of me.

"What?" Snape says as he pokes his head out of his office.

"Katie is depressed and weak sir. Harry Potter and her got into a fight I think." I say.

"She looks fine." Snape says.

"Professor!" Katie yells. Snape looks shocked that a student just yelled at him.

"Katie." He kind of growls but looks at her as if he is expecting something.

"Katie?" Snape says. "Katie!" She falls to the ground again. I catch her.

"Katie…" I say trying to wake her.

"Keep her still, I'll get a potion to help her." Snape says as he rushes into his office to get something. Katie fidgets under my arms. It looks like she is trying to escape something. She screams.

"Hurry!" I yell.

Snape comes out a minute later with a potion in hand. He hurriedly pours a couple drops into her mouth and she wakes gasping for breath.

"Professor, dream-vision-future-devastated." She attempts to create a full sentence.

"Katie, what happened in the dream you had?" Snape asks. She looks up at him.

"We die."

* * *

READERS! Thank you for reading yet again! Did you like the cliffhanger? Oh, before I forget, thank you Teal09. I'm glad you like the plot. That's really it… Thanks for reading… -wolfhound22


	18. Chapter 18

**KATIE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I feel like I just freaked everyone out. I mean, saying we're all going to die isn't much… Is it? Fred looked the most horrified though. Wait, why is Fred here? Why isn't Harry… Oh.

"What was in that potion?" I ask drearily.

"It's meant to wake you." Snape replies.

"Is there anything for memory?"

"No. I don't think you want to forget anything though." He replies.

"No. I forgot Fred was here and I thought Harry wasn't mad at me." I rest my head on the floor. It lands with a thunk.

"Don't hurt yourself, Katie." Ron says as he places my head on his knees. They're bony.

"Are there any details to your dream?" Snape asks. I turn my head away. "I get it. But it's important for us to know."

Okay. This is weird. The first dream I had wasn't real, I made it up. Now it's real! There really was a dream were everybody dies. It was full of fire and blood.

"Katie." Snape says again, breaking up my thoughts. "I need you to tell me."

"Yes sir." I reply sadly. I slowly share the dream I had moments earlier.

**DREAM**

**(Yes, it's really that long.)**

_What? Where am I? I was on Fred's shoulder, now I'm here._

"Katie was trying to warn you, you didn't listen."

"No! She didn't tell me anything about her! Why should I listen?"

"Now you're in my grasp."

"No!"

_Harry? Quirrell? What? Where are Hermione and Ron?_

"Harry?" I yell.

"Katie? Get out of here! You're not safe!"

"Why would I leave?"

"Ha ha ha! The girl is here to! What a deal! Oh dear key, come to me!"

"Don't Katie!"

"What? What key?"

"You my dear. You are my key, dear Katie."

"Katie, stay away! You're the only one who has what he wants!"

_What? Why would I have what he wants? Why am I a key? And to what? What's going on?_

"Katie! Run!"

"Why? You might be trying to lead me into a trap."

"Katie! Please!"

"Oh, no you don't Mr. Potter! It's not fair to help her." A strangled sound follows.

"Harry!" I try to run forward but something is blocking me.

"R-ru-ru-run, Katie, run." His voice comes out muffled.

"No, Katie dear, come to me. That's it. That's a good girl." My feet slowly walk towards him. This pleasurable feeling comes to me. I'm happy.

NO! I won't fall for it. My feet stop.

"Now, don't be like that. Come here." I'm walking towards him. I feel happy…

NO!

"Run…" Harry's voice comes out raspy.

"Harry!" Someone calls in the distance. It's Ron.

"So you got friends? Maybe you'll be more eager to join me if all your friends are gone."

"No!" Harry and I both yell at the same time. A loud explosion fills our ears.

My body is thrown into the air. A scream escapes me. White light surrounds me. Wait… white light? I land just moments later, my body hitting the ground hard. Something in me cracks and intense pain waves through me.

"Wonderful! The key and the lock are still alive. All the unnecessary junk is gone. This must be my lucky day."

"No!" Harry says. I see him stand out of the corner of my eye.

_So I'm a key, and Harry's a lock? No sense… this makes no sense. I'm a key to Harry? Then what does he have locked?_

My body shudders violently and I am forced awake.

**REAL WORLD, KATIE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"That's my dream." I say. Everybody looks horrified.

"Interesting." Snape says. "Do you think that that's the future?"

"Yes, unless we change it." I reply.

"I don't want to die!" Ron cries.

"You won't die Ickle-Ronniekins," Fred says. "Katie is going to save us."

"Who ever said anything like that?" I reply glumly.

"You will, you have to!" Fred says standing up.

"I can't."

"You will." Snape says now.

"You too!" I yell. "How do you guys know? How do you know that I will save you all and save myself?! How?"

"We don't." Ron says quietly. I'm quiet.

"Fred, carry her back to the dormitory." Snape says. Fred nods and picks me up. He carries me bridal stile though, not the way he usually does by throwing me over his shoulder.

"Alright." Fred says. "Let's get you to bed."

I groan. "What if people see?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they get the wrong idea." Ron says glaring at his brother's back.

"Good idea!" Fred says excitedly. "This can be the favor Katie owes us!" I groan.

"What favor?" Ron asks.

"The invisible inc on our foreheads."

"Oh."

We were silent until we entered the common room. Only Neville, Harry and Hermione were in the common room. George was walking down the stairs.

"What happened?" Hermione says, obviously worried.

"She passed out a couple of times." Ron says. Harry turns away and heads upstairs.

Fred places me on the couch that has now been repaired. "Has Harry said anything?"

"No." Hermione looks at me sadly.

"Is something going on with you and Harry?" Neville asks.

"I don't think she wants to talk about it." Ron says seeing my head drop.

"I just want to go to sleep." I say.

"You sure? You might…" Fred starts.

"No. No I won't. Keep it silent." I say to him. Both Fred and Ron nod.

My feet choppily carry my body up the stairs to my bed when Neville calls me. "Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to you when you could. 'As fast as she can' she said."

"Okay. I will visit her in the morning." I finish heading up the stairs and fall into bed. I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.

* * *

READERS! Thank you for reading. Again I do not have much to say... so... Thanks! ... -wolfhound22


	19. Chapter 19

I wake with a groan. My head is killing me. I sit up and send a new wave of pain pulsing through my head. _Might as well go downstairs_. I think.

My feet are choppy. It's like I'm walking in a limp, then the limp changes to the other leg, then I'm normal. It's weird. I end up sliding down the stairs on my butt because I cannot lower myself to reach the first step.

"You seem to be having issues." A head pops above the couch and I see it's Harry.

"Why would _you_ want to talk to me?' I ask

"I don't know. I was worried about you yesterday. I feel like if you had told me a secret of yours, none of this would have happened." He shrugs like it's nothing.

"Oh, really?" I say. Anger seeps into my voice. "My secrets are mine alone. The only way to have avoided that was to not yell at me! If you had just accepted the fact that you weren't going to know and I would tell you when the time was right, we could have avoided that whole scene yesterday!"

He looks taken aback. "Well, maybe if you don't publicly display that you have big secrets that you're keeping, then maybe we could have avoided all the arguments we've had!"

"I don't publicly display that. I have been trying to keep my secrets secret until someone _had_ to know!"

"Like Hermione?"

I take a step backwards. "She didn't have to know."

"Then why did you tell her?"

"I had to tell someone."

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Ron?"

"Because of the way…"

"The way what?"

"She was being treated."

"And that matters because…?"

"Another secret to be told later!" I angrily yell. I turn around and stomp to an empty desk and sit down.

Neville comes down shortly after my yelling session with Harry and looks at us both. Harry doesn't notice him, but he seems to see me staring at him, so he walks over and sits next to me.

"H-hello." Neville says shyly.

"Hi."

"Uh, did you and Harry?" he asks, again, shyly. He makes it sound as if the whole house knows about our fights, which I'm sure they do.

"Yeah." I look at my hand on the desk.

"I talked to him yesterday, when you were with Fred and Ron…" I nod, "He said you have to many secrets."

"That I do." I reply.

"He said that he doesn't trust you now because you keep to many secrets from him."

"I do that too." Neville seems to know this and just nods.

"McGonagall…" He seems to pause. I look at him and nod in understanding at what he's trying to tell me.

"I'll leave as soon as I feel she would be awake." He nods back.

…

"Professor?" I say as I knock on Professor McGonagall's door.

The shuffling of shoes can be heard through the door and it slowly creaks open. In the door frame stands a less than happy looking professor fully dressed and ready to teach. "Why, Katie, I was expecting you yesterday. Did something happen?"

"That's a story for another day professor." I reply getting the same look of disappointment Harry gives me. "Neville said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in." She motions me inside and I take a seat across from her desk.

"Is this about Harry quitting Quidditch?" I ask solemnly.

"Yes." She just nods. "We need a seeker desperately, I was thinking it could be you."

I am taken aback. Okay, this is cool, it's not everyday you get to be seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. This really isn't something that I want to do but if I have to, then I will.

"I guess." I say hesitantly.

"Good! Mr. Wood will test you to see if you're seeker material." She says.

"Uh, when?" I ask.

"Now." Says someone behind me who I assume is Wood.

"Great." I say with false enthusiasm.

Oliver Wood grabs my arm and tugs me out onto the Quidditch field where the Gryffindor team is practicing. "Let's get started." Wood said.

"I already know about the different balls and what I have to do." He looks surprised. "I all need to know is how to fly well."

"The professor told me she watched you and Potter race. She said you were just as good as him." Now it is my turn to be surprised.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Now get on the broom." He says, motioning to a Nimbus 2000.

"Is that?" I don't need to finish my sentence.

"Yes… Potter turned in his broom. Sad isn't it?'

"Very."

"Now get on before you get me depressed!"

"Yes sir!" and I clamber onto the broom.

"Up!" He commands. When my broom leaves the ground he adds, "Now fly and try to avoid the unnecessary balls and catch the tennis ball."

"Yes sir!" I call before I take off into the air.

His test wasn't' that hard to be honest. I underestimated the challenge when he said avoid unnecessary balls. They were spelled and he had my favorite twins, Fred and George Weasley, hit them with their bats. I got hit with a soccer ball (the American kind) twice.

"Ya need to watch where you're flyin' Smithy!" George called to me. Fred seemed a little unnerved about the whole situation probably because of my break down the other night.

Wood called "Don't go easy Fred!" When he saw that Fred was going easy on me.

Finding the tennis ball was the hard part. It was originally tied to one of the goal posts until I came near, then Oliver Wood would hex it or something and it would go flying. After about half an hour of chasing the most annoying thing in the world, I finally caught it. When the tennis ball was safely in my hands, all the others seemed to stop and fall to the ground. I looked to see if Oliver was still standing to find that he was hiding under the bleacher.

"It's kind of a faulty spell isn't it?" I say when I land my broom.

"It's the only fault." He says. "You're definitely seeker stuff. Potter took an hour to catch on."

"Well…" I say shyly.

"Go get some rest. You need strength for the game tomorrow… and class."

I growl. "The game's tomorrow!"

"Yes. I'm sorry for the short notice, but our previous seeker graduated and Harry was all we had until he quit. Then McGonagall told us you were just as good and we grasped the opportunity to have you before the game, so get used to it!" He practically yelled at me.

Fred and George decide to land in between us. "Hi Katie! We didn't know you would be the knew seeker."

"Neither did I." I roll my eyes.

"Don't fret!" Fred said.

"We are so you don't get killed." George says.

"I wasn't planning on getting killed, thank you very much." I say.

"No seeker gets killed." Fred says.

"They just get brutally beaten." George says.

"Thank you for boosting my confidence." I say dryly.

"I meant it, Katie." Wood says again.

"Okay, okay. Let's go back to the common room." I say to the twins as they follow me back into the castle.

…

"Where've you guys been?" Ron asks when we step into the common room.

"Quidditch practice." George says next to me.

"You too?" Ron asks astonished.

"Yeah. Professor McGonagall asked me to make a last minute decision to be seeker since Harry quite. I don't know why though, flying and seeker-ing are in his blood." I say as I rub my neck and sit next to Ron on the couch.

"Wizard chess?" He asks pointing at a set chessboard on the table.

"Yes please!" I nearly beg. It's been so long since I've sat back and just relaxed. So much has gone on that it has hindered my ability to do so.

"You seem eager to sit back and just watch the world go by." Ron laughs.

"I want to relax." I say tilting my head back. "So much has gone on since the last time I played you."

"Oh, yeah, no four-move-kills." Ron announces. "We have to play the hard way."

"The more time spent, the better off I'll be." I wanted to say the more time I waste on relaxing, the better off I'll be, but I didn't want to sound rude by saying I was wasting my time playing wizard chess.

"Pawn to E6!" Ron stated and he started the game.

We finished the game and hour later. Ron wins… as usual. I'm not sure if I fell asleep on that couch or not, but I zoned (or fell asleep) because the next thing I knew, Ron was shaking me and telling me I had to go upstairs. When I _did_ make it to my bed, I just crawled under the sheets not caring if my robe wrinkled or not.

When I did wake in the morning, I had a terrible headache and I was reminded that today was the first Quidditch game of the season.

* * *

READERS! Thank you for reading. Do you think that Gryffindors should win the game against Slytherin? Please review! –wolfhound22


	20. Chapter 20

The second time I woke up with a headache… Wow. It is also the day of the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor against Slytherin… this is going to be so much fun… not.

"Katie?" Hermione says, "Will you be alright for the first game of the season?"

"Yeah." I reply.

"You should go to breakfast and eat as much as your body deems comfortable." Hermione says.

I smile and walk down to the great hall. I meet some familiar faces along the way. They nod, smile and wish me luck. I earned a hug from Fred and George as they promised not to let me die by a bludger. They never promised that one wouldn't hit me, which, if you ask me, isn't that comforting.

Turning into the great hall, I see the tables have very few people sitting at them. At the Slytherin table I see Malfoy and his cronies. I walk over to the almost empty Gryffindor table and start munching on a bagel.

Hermione sits down next to me and points something out. "Malevolent company is coming… looks like he's got something to say." As it turns out, Malfoy comes over and sits across from me and glares.

"You know, if you frown that much it's going to be glued onto your face." I say not looking at him.

His frown deepens. "What would you know? I doubt you're even a pureblood."

"Silly, Malfoy." I shake my head. "Don't you know? Blood means nothing, it's who you are that does."

He growls. "You stupid mudblood! I hope you die painfully by a bludger!" Hermione seems agitated by this.

"No, someone promised they wouldn't let me die." I say quietly as he leaves.

…

"How'd you feel, Smith?" Oliver Wood asks me when we are waiting for the Quidditch game to start.

"Like I'm about to die." I say honestly.

"That's how I felt on my first game." He says.

"Mhmm." I say. I already know what happened to him so I don't ask.

"Alright, mount your brooms." Madame Hooch says which 15 brooms follow into the air. Soon after, the Quaffle was released and a member of Gryffindor caught it and raced off.

I sat there. I sat there for a minute before the snitch flew past my eyes. Immediately I turn my broom and race after it. You know how in the books Harry called the snitch fast… that's an understatement, by far. The little flash of gold went beyond the speed of light it felt.

"Out outta my way!" A husky voice said next to me before I'm shoved into the stands.

"Sorry!" I say to the poor Ravenclaws I grazed before zooming off to chase the rude Slytherin boy. The Nimbus 2000 I had easily caught up to him.

"Get away, ya coward!" He yells at me.

"Gryffindors are no cowards." I yell to him. "And, that snitch is mine." I race ahead of him.

Suddenly, my broom starts moving in different directions; eventually I fall off and am only holding on by one hand. I pull out my wand not sure if it is legal because all I'm caring about is saving my life. Pointing my wand at the teacher's stand, my broom suddenly stops moving. It's as if I made Quirrell lose his focus. Not willing to lose the moment, I hop on to my broom and quickly make up the lost space I lost.

"I told you, that snitch is mine!" I growl as I pull ahead of him again, reaching for the snitch.

Then, something weird happen… I fall off my broom. There is nothing but air in between me and the incoming ground.

RON'S PERPECTIVE

"She's falling!" I call as if my scream could save her.

"No!" Someone from the Gryffindor stand yells.

"Fred!" I point to Katie to see that he and George are already flying to save her. When I see them fail to catch her I shout again, this time feeling the pain that she must have felt.

"Ahhhhh!" Hermione screams next to me.

Fred and George hover above Katie's body. All her limbs are sprawled out in awkward positions, like she broke every bone in her body.

"I told you, I wanted a nice clean game!" Madame Hooch says as she blows the whistle for a time out. Do they allow those in Quidditch?

"Wait!" George shouts, "What's in her hand?"

Madame Hooch opens Katie's hands. In her left hand and golden flash pops out and hovers above her body. "Gryffindor wins! Katie Smith caught the snitch!" She yells. I look over and see Harry smiling.

"Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan shouts into the microphone, "But at what price?" he motions to the limp body of Katie face down on the playing field.

Moments after everybody clears out of the field and the stand, Hermione and I watch as Katie's body is carried of on one of those rolling hospital beds. We are the last to leave the stands and immediately go to the hospital wing.

…

"What are _you_ doing here?" I glare at Harry, who is sitting on a chair next to Katie's hospital bed.

"I wanted to see if she's alright." He says, his eyes never leaving her face.

"You wouldn't care about her. You left her to feel like she's nothing!" I shout.

"Boys!" Madame Pomfrey comes over with some potions, "If you cannot be quite, then I will forbid you from visiting Miss Smith again! You understand?" Harry and I nod.

Hermione and I slowly walk over to the side of Katie's bed that is not claimed by Mr. Popularity and sit down. Hermione grabs her hand and gasps.

"Her skin is cold." She says and looks and the healer.

"It's a side effect of one of the potions." Madame Pomfrey says, but she seems unsure of herself. "Don't worry, child. Your friend will not die on my watch. And besides, her injuries were not bad enough to kill her, but she may be asleep for a few days."

"Oh." I say.

"Hiyas Ron!" Someone says behind me. I turn to find that it's the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team and Lee Jordan. "We came to check on Katie… Looks like someone beat us to it."

"I'll leave." Harry says as he stands and heads for the exit. "I've been here long enough."

"Ooookay." Fred says. He and the Quidditch team comes over and stands were Harry had previously sat.

"I-I can't take it anymore." I say quickly as I stand and run for the door.

As soon as I turn the corner I collapse against the hard stonewall. My breathing becomes shallow and I start shaking. Why couldn't I take seeing Katie? Maybe it was because every bone in her body was broken. Her legs were wrapped in some sort of gauze when I went in and her arms were in casts. My breath quickens rapidly. I drop my head into my hands. My face is covered in cold sweat.

"We all miss her, we all feel her pain, we all want Katie back." Hermione must have come out after me because she was next to me patting my back.

"Something is just not right. Did you see her fall off?" I ask.

"She just fell off. She reached her hand out, recoiled and fell off."

"She couldn't have just fell off, no one pushed her."

"A spell?" Hermione offers.

"Maybe."

The Quidditch team comes out and heads to the common room. Hermione and I stand and follow them. As we stepped inside, the atmosphere was heavy with grief and pain. You could stand outside and sense the anguish inside this one room.

"I'm going to bed." I say and slowly pick my way through the crowd of people as I make my way to my bed.

As soon as my face hits the pillow, I break into tears.

KATIE'S PERSPECTIVE

"Ungh," I groan. The pain in my body is unbearable. I try to open my eyes but they feel glued shut. When I do manage to open them, the world is bright. I shut my eyes.

"Katie? Katie are you awake?" I voice I easily recognize grabs my hand and calls to me.

"Ungh." Is all I can say.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Ron calls beside me. "Katie's awake!"

"Oh, let's see." I hear a clack of heals and feel the presence of someone leaning over me.

"Ungh." I say again.

"She is, but she still needs more time."  
"How long?" I manage to say.

"You've been asleep a long time." Ron says again.

"How long?" I repeat.

"Five weeks." Ron says.

"Five?!" I try to sound surprised but my voice comes out in a whisper.

"Yes. Tomorrow is Christmas break." Ron says again. He is calm and relieved at the same time.

* * *

READERS! Did you like it? I particularly liked writing this chapter. I hoped you liked it! Leafblossom, i am literally getting this in right before 10... i hope you're happy... –wolfhound22


	21. Chapter 21

"How could I be asleep for five weeks?" I ask Madame Pomfrey after Ron had left.

"There was a spell cast on you, it would have kept you sleeping until it was taken off." She answers

"So the caster took the spell off?" I ask hopefully.

"No. Professor Dumbledore broke the spell. The effects were hard on your body resulting you to sleep for weeks. I don't know why you woke up now and not later."

"Did you expect me to sleep longer?"

"Yes." She looks at me. "I expected you to sleep until the end of the year."

Okay, now I'm frightened. She thinks I am supposed to be sleeping my usual sleep, but I'm awake. How? What?

"Do you know who cast the spell?"

She waits a moment, looks at me and says, "No."

"You don't have any suspicions?"

"No."

"What about Quirrell?"

"Poor stuttering Quirrell? No. Why would anybody suspect him?"

"Because it is him." I say quietly when she is gone.

**…**

I am free to go the next day, once Madame Pomfrey checks me. She was surprised that I could walk after five weeks of unmoving sleep and all the broken bones I had. She told me that I had broken 6 ribs, my collarbone, and both my arms and legs. She also told me that the red-headed boy (Ron. She didn't know his name) came by every day to see me and he ended up leaving early because he couldn't bear the sight of my broken body.

"You may leave now, Miss Smith." Madame Pomfrey told me once I walked to her from the other side of the hospital wing. "You'll make it just in time for dinner."

"Thank you for all you have done!" I shout as I leave. She waves back at me.

**…**

I was glad to make it back to dinner. It seemed to have just started before I opened the large double-doors. Their creaking alerted everyone in the room. It was silent before the entire Gryffindor table began to cheer. I felt a force run into me and pick me up. I'm tossed over the same person's shoulder so I look down and find George's smiling face gleaming up at me. He starts carrying me over to the Gryffindor table but the Gryffindor table comes to us.

"Katie! Katie!" Some of them called.

"Hey." I say to them. Then I stop. "George! What were the results of the Quidditch game?" The Gryffindors around me went quiet.

"You caught the snitch!" It sounded as if all the Gryffindors shouted at the same time. "We won!"

"We did?" I ask. I don't remember catching anything. I just remember falling.

"Yes." Ron says. He is now facing me.

"We were all worried you wouldn't wake up before Christmas." Hermione says next to him. "They would have moved you to St. Mungo's if you didn't wake by the time break was over."

"It's a wonderful Christmas present." Fred says standing next to his twin.

I'm set down on a wooden bench facing the rest of the room. Everybody is so excited and they all want to sit next to me. Ron and Hermione end up next to me and the twins are across from me. I see Harry out of the corner of my eye; he keeps glancing over at me. It's like he's worried that I'll fall and hurt myself.

Piling food onto my plate, I see Malfoy walk over with his cronies. I groan. "What is it Malfoy?" I say once he is close enough to hear.

"Such and attitude on such a happy holiday." He says coyly.

"What? It's Christmas already? I lost all that time to brag about the Quidditch game and all that time to show you how pitiful you are." I sigh and give him my best disappointed look.

He growls. "It was just luck. You didn't have the skill to beat Slytherin. Just. Dumb. Luck!" He storms away. I stick my tongue out at him. Fred and George laugh at me.

"So," I start. "Are you all staying for Christmas?"

"No." Say all the Weasleys.

"Mum and Dad were going to go to Romania to visit Charlie but she wanted us to come home instead."

"No." Hermione says. "My parents are taking me skiing." That's actually a disappointment. I was hoping someone who knew who I was would be here over the holidays.

"Okay." I say to her. "Are you leaving in the morning?"

"Yes. I'm already packed."

"Cool."

"I wonder…" Ron thinks aloud.

"Wonder what?" I ask.

"If mum will make you a Weasley sweater." Ron says.

"She better!" Says Fred.

"You're practically part of the family!" George says.

"I'm not _that _close to you guys." I say, flicking my hand down.

"Ron writes about in practically _all_ his letters to mum." Fred says.

"She's always writing how we should get to know Ronnie's friend." George continues.

"She wants to meet you really bad." Fred says.

"Oh." I say. I'm not quite sure if I'm blushing but I feel slightly warmer in my cheeks.

**…**

When we're back in the common room, I see Aglaia with at least five letters in her beak.

"What have we got here?" I mumble to myself as I sit down at a table. I summon some bread and water and feed it to her in trade for the letters.

_Dear Katie,_

_ Ron has told me so much about you! I really wish to meet you. He says you're one of the only girls who are willing to talk to him. Many girls don't. I'm not sure if it's because of how he acts, which is like a 2-year-old, or the way he looks. Maybe it's because he's a Weasley. Thank you anyways for being there for him._

_Yours truly,_

_Mrs. Weasley._

My mistake, there were only two.

_Dear Katie,_

_ Ron has told me your first Quidditch match is today. I hope you the best of luck! He also told me that Harry Potter quit being a seeker the day before the first match and you were chosen. I hope you have enough practice, after all, one can be good, but one cannot be great without practice! I don't mean to ruin your confidence. Well, good luck and may your broom fly fast._

_Yours truly,_

_Mrs. Weasley_

"Okay," I say to Aglaia, "How long have you been keeping these letters from me?"

She looks at me innocently.

"Ron's been hiding them." Fred and George walk over and sit in the chairs next to me. "She sent them to Ron to send them to you, but Ron never gave them to you."

"Okay." I say to them.

"She sent us this one just know because she knows Ron hasn't been giving them to you." George says to me as he hands me a letter.

"Read it." says Fred.

"What did you think I was going to do?" I reply as I tear open the letter.

_Dear Katie,_

_ I hear you've woken up after your long rest. How does it feel to be up and about again? It's wonderful isn't it? Anyway, I was hoping that you could spend the Christmas holidays with the Weasley family, unless you had plans. I hope this isn't to soon for you to get ready, I know the train leaves early. Please let me know as soon as possible._

_Yours truly,_

Mrs., Weasley

I replied as soon as I finished.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_ I would love to spend the holidays with you if you don't mind my presences and my awkwardness. I did just wake up after all._

_Yours truly,_

_Katie Smith_

"Here, Aglaia." I say as I give her the letter and let her fly off.

"What did you say?" Fred asks.

"What do you mean?" I reply.

"We know she asked you to spend the holidays with us. What did you say?" George asks.

"I said yes of course." I give him my best 'obviously' look and they both smile.

"Yeah!" They both shout.

"What would happen if I said no?" I say warily

George stops laughing but still smiles. "You would have to dance again." Now I laugh.

It's not long before Aglaia taps the window with another letter. "Oh, lets see." I say letting her back in and land on the table. This one is ripped open in less than two seconds.

_Dear Katie,_

_ Oh, I'm so happy you're staying for the holidays! Fred and George have been talking about you too and I'm sure they'll be more than delighted to have you for Christmas. Don't tell Ron though! He's already embarrassed writing about you as it is. It's cute actually. Just tell him you're leaving Hogwarts for the holidays. Don't tell him where though. I want to see his face when we pick you guys up at the station. I can't wait to see you tomorrow!_

_Yours truly,_

_Mrs. Weasley._

I can't help but laugh out loud a little. "What?" The twins say at the same time, resulting in even more laughing.

"No telling Ron!" I say. They nod. I race off, but not before saying, "I got to go pack!"

I leave the twins laughing hysterically behind me.

* * *

READERS! Oh, I can't wait for the holidays. I need a fun fluffy chapter after all the seriousness that's been going on. It's hard being serious. Hahn. Ah, well. Review please! Thanks! –wolfhound22


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning I'm all fluttery inside. I'm so excited to see Mrs. Weasley again. Remember? I asked her how to get onto the platform earlier. Anyway, the fluttering makes me want to run around, so I race downstairs to find the twins and Ron sitting on the couch. My noise made them turn and face me. The twins had the largest smiles on their faces.

"Morning!" I throw my hands into the air, unable to hold my happiness inside.

Ron looks at me in shock and the twins just laugh. "Morning, Katie!" They say with the same enthusiasm I had shone.

"I thought you were staying here Katie." Ron says confused.

"Last minute owl." I reply.

"Ah." He says and turns to the fire that seems to constantly burn.

"Any room for me?" I ask. The twins move over to Ron's side squishing him. You just have to love the twins in that friendly sort of way. I giggle and sit down next to George.

"This is cramped." Ron says in a squished voice.

"Naw!" I say pretending it isn't when it really is.

We are quiet until the train ride home.

…

The ride there wasn't very interesting, so I'll skip it.

When the train pulled into the station, a woman who looked very much like all the Weasleys waved and summoned us over. Fred grabbed one arm and George the other. The both tried to pull me over to their mother. I tried to rebel. I don't know why, but I did. The twins looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and George leaned over and threw me over his shoulder. When his mother saw him she was flabbergasted.

"George! That is no way to treat our guest!" She scolds. She must know that since George is carrying me that I'm Katie. Ron face pales as he realizes that I'm staying at his place. I smile at him.

"Mum!" Fred says and pulls his mum into a hug trying to distract her.

"George! Put her down!" The woman seems unfazed by her son's show of emotion. When both my feet are safely on the ground, Mrs. Weasley pulls me into a hug.

"'Ello." I say through a muffled voice.

"Oh, sorry dear. I'm Mrs. Weasley." She says as she shakes my hand eagerly. "Ron! You didn't tell me how beautiful this young girl is!" The twins snicker and Ron turns as red as his hair. I turn my head away and stifle a laugh.

"Mum…" Ron groans.

"Yes, yes." She says. "I'll try not to embarrass you in front of Katie here." I had to let out a laugh that I've been holding in for the past few minutes. The twins grin at me, Mrs. Weasley smiles, and Ron looks disgusted.

…

"So you guys knew Katie was coming for Christmas for how long?" Ron asks the twins once we're in the car.

"Less than 24 hours." Fred says.

"She did just wake up yesterday." George says.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" He half yells.

"Because your mum told us to." I interject. It is really too cramped in this car. The twins, Ron and me are in the back, while Percy and Mrs. Weasley are in the front.

"So, how's school been?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

"Great!" Says Fred.

"Not! We haven't blown up a toilet yet." George comments.

"Good thing too!" Mrs. Weasley says. "What about you Ron?"

"Okay." That's all he says.

"Oh, c'mon Ron! The year wasn't just 'okay', Katie…" George started to say.

"GEORGE!" Ron yells. Everyone in the car jumps.

"Ron, we're right here." I say calmly. He scowls and doesn't speak the rest of the car ride. I can't help but wonder what George was going to say about me.

…

"Here we are!" Mrs. Weasley says as the car we're in pulls up to a large house. Once the cars stops, everyone cramped in the back piles out.

"C'mon Katie!" Fred yells. "George and I have to show you our room."

"Okay, okay!" I laugh as I get out.

George attempts to put me on his shoulder again because that seems to be the way I get around nowadays. "George! Put Katie down." Mrs. Weasley scolds.

"But mum!" George complains.

"No buts!" She says firmly.

"Mum," Fred interjects. "This is how Katie gets around with us. Her on George's shoulder is how our beautiful friendship started."

"I thought it started with an invisible ink marker thing." I say. George now successfully has me on his shoulder.

"Fine!" Mrs. Weasley gives in. "As long as you're careful!"

"Since when are we not, mum?" Fred says before he and George and I race off.

Wind rushes past my ears as the twins carry me up the stairs into their own room. They share a room, which shouldn't surprise me. There are shelves on the wall that have all these things for them to play tricks including what I think are some of their own inventions.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" Fred says bowing. I laugh. You can't help but laugh and have fun when you're with these two.

"What are you two doing?" A little girl who looks like Ron pokes her head into the room.

"Hello Ginny." George says.

"Did you meet Katie yet?" Fred asks. They have a habit for finishing each other's sentences.

"So this I Ron's girlfriend." She says as she completely steps in the room.

"She's not Ron's." Fred says.

"She's ours!" George finishes.

"I'm all of yours." I laugh.

"No! You're mine!" Fred wraps his arms around me and shields me from his twin.

"What are you guys doing?" Ron enters the room and sees Fred around me. The expression on his face is priceless. His face turns red. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to intrude."

"No Ron stay!" I say after him.

"Yeah!" Fred says. "The more the merrier."

"You guys look like you're doing something you shouldn't." Ron says as he turns around to face us.

"Of course we are!" George calls as he comes over to hug me too. "Don't you want to hug Katie?"

"Hey!" I say. "Who decided what to do with my body?!"

"Uh," Ron flushes. "I think I'll pass."

"But we thought you liked Katie." Fred says. Now I'm silent but Ron wins the silent game. He turns even redder.

"Uh, um, uh…" He starts.

"It's okay Ron." I say while trying to shake Fred and George off me.

"I'm going to leave." The girl says. I forgot she was there.

"Oh, hey! You must be Ginny. Ron doesn't talk much about you. Neither do the twins." I say getting up and walking to her.

"Oh." She says shocked. "Ron talks all about you. I read his letters. C'mon, I'll show you. I'll show you Fred's and George's too!"

"Ginny you can't!" Ron shouts.

"Go ahead." George says.

"Okay!" I shout back. I think Ron tried following us but he didn't enter Ginny's room.

"Here." She hands me a letter and sits down on the bed. "This one's Ron's. I'll show you Fred and George's after."

_Dear mum,_

_ Today was the first Quidditch match of the season. Harry quit just yesterday and so Katie had to be thrown in. She's just as good Harry was. She caught the snitch for crying out loud! It was a rather quick game too. Somebody's spell nearly threw her off her broom, but she pointed her wand at the teacher's stand, nobody knows why, and that saved her. It's rather peculiar though, for her to do something like that… oh wait, no it's not. She beat up the Malfoy boy the other day._

_ Anyway, right before Katie caught the snitch, she fell off her broom from at least 50 meters in the air. It looked like she broke all her bones and I hope she's all right. Hermione and I visited her as soon as we could. Her whole body was in a cast and she was black and blue. You couldn't even tell it was Katie on that bed. Somehow, I wish it were me that fell off the broom so she wouldn't have had to go through that pain. I know it sounds cheesy, but I'd fall off a thousand broomsticks as long as she didn't get a scratch._

_Your son,_

_Ron_

"Aw, that's so sweet!" I say.

"I know. But it's kind of over kill." Ginny replies. "Mom's been dying to meet you ever since Ron wrote that letter."

"Well, she doesn't have to die now."

"Yes, it's great." She sounds less than enthused. "Here's Fred and George's."

She hands me another letter.

_Dear mum,_

_ Katie Smith, the funny girl that we keep writing about, was on the Quidditch team and fell off her broom. We tried to save her but it was too late. We feel totally guilty that we couldn't. She hasn't woken up yet and we're freaking out! Fred keeps saying how helpless he feels and I just feel down. _I never feel like that! _When Katie wakes up, which we hope is soon, we want to play this huge prank with her so she feels better. It depends on how down she is. She might not because she has this happy aura that you can feel for miles! It's incredible! But now that happiness is gone, it fell off her just like she fell off her broom. We miss her and we miss her happy laugh._

_Your sons,_

_Fred &George_

"Follow me!" I say as I head out of her room and into Fred and George's where the twins and Ron wait.

"Back so soon?" George asks.

"I enjoyed reading your letter Ron." He looks up. You can't tell his hair line from his face he's so red. "I especially like the part where you said you'd fall off a thousand brooms as long as I didn't get a scratch."

"You really said that?" Said Fred.

"Yeah." Ron says sheepishly.

"So would I!" Fred continues.

"Thank you for trying to save me boys!" I say to the twins. "Why didn't anyone tell me they tried to save me?" I look at Ron who looks like he wants to be anywhere but here.

"Because we forgot?" George says sheepishly.

"Nice try."

"Dinner!" A voice shouts below.

"Woo hoo!" The twins yell as they pick me up, yet again, and carry me downstairs to the wonderful smelling food.

…

Later that night, I'm sitting on a rug basking in the warmth of a fire with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey," I say. They both look at me. "I haven't gotten anybody Christmas presents."

"We can go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmade tomorrow if you'd like?" Mrs. Weasley says.

"Can we go to a Muggle store too?" I ask.

"If something you need is there."

"Yes. Something very important is there."

"Okay, dear. We'll go Christmas shopping tomorrow."

"Christmas shopping?" Fred says from behind us.

"Bloody hell! We still have to get Katie a Christmas present!" George says turning to his brother.

"Oh, boys, that's not necessary." I say to them, giggling.

"Ron! We've got to get Katie a Christmas present!" The twins shout to Ron who is sitting next to them at the table.

"I'm right here!" Ron shouts back.

"Okay!" Mrs. Weasley says in attempt to get her house back under control. "We'll all go Christmas shopping tomorrow and we'll hit some Muggle shops as well."

"Muggle shops?" The Weasley boys say at exactly the same time.

"Yes." I say. "There's something I have to get Harry that's in a Muggle shop and maybe something that I have to get you!"

"Harry?" Ron says. I ignore him and enjoy the rest of my night at the Weasley household.

* * *

READERS! This chapter was fun! Any chapter with Fred and George and humiliating Ron is a good chapter! Woo hoo! Can't wait to have Christmas in July… Wait, it's August. Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! –wolfhound22


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning was a bit rushed. Fred or George kept picking me up and carrying me around the house. I feel self-conscious and I really feel that I need to get some exercise. Ron says I look skinnier than I did when he met me but I think he's entitled to say that since he's my friend.

"C'mon, Katie!" Fred says to me when I'm not getting down the stairs fast enough.

"We have to go buy you Christmas presents!" George says.

"I have to buy yours too. I might take longer." I say to them as they finally give up and carry me down the stairs.

"Here dear." Mrs. Weasley says as soon as her sons have me safely on the ground. She hands me a handful of black powder. "This is floo powder. You say where you want to go and throw it into the fireplace."

"You have to stand in the fireplace, mum." Fred says.

"Since you know so much, you go first." Mrs. Weasley says firmly. "We want to go to The Hog's Head."

"Yes!" Fred says as he steps into the fireplace. "The Hog's Head!" He throws the powder down and disappears.

"Your turn." George says as he pushes me into the ashy area.

"The Hog's Head!" I shout and I zoom up and then come crashing down into another ashy… thing. Someone pulls me out. I soon see that it's Fred.

"Up! Don't want to be there when someone comes crashing down." He says to me.

"Thanks." I say. "I've never traveled by fireplace."

"You haven't?" He asks.

"I was born into a Muggle family, but I apparently have incredible magical abilities."

"Really?!" He sounds astonished. "And you don't try to know everything before you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah." I say. I didn't try to know anything because that would ruin my once in a lifetime experience to be a witch.

"Wow. It's a new experience every time I go through that thing." George says after a loud poof from the floo powder.

"Tell me about it!" I say to him.

When everybody came through the fireplace, we all went our separate ways. Fred and George followed me around a bit until I told them I was buying them their Christmas present. I felt guilty that I lied to them because I was getting them their Christmas present at a Muggle store.

After a whole lot of walking and window-shopping, I finally found a present for Ron. If you think I'm going to tell you, you're wrong. You'll have to wait until Christmas. I found Fred and George soon after buying Ron's Christmas gift and they carried me to where their mother was waiting at the Hog's Head.

Next, we went to Hogsmede. Immediately after we got there, Fred picked me up and carried me to his favorite store, Honeydukes. It's a pretty cool store… if you're a jokester. George made it his mission to show me everything in the store and to let me know what were his favorites. It's like he knew what I was going to get him. That would be creepy cause I'm sure he doesn't know what I'm getting him.

Harry's gift was just a matter of finding it. I already knew that the wizarding stores wouldn't have what I'm looking for so the Muggle stores were next on my list. It was Ron's turn to follow me around. The twins tried to find a good joke store but failed in the end. Ron followed me and kept nagging me with questions. I mean, is it really that hard to understand what goes on in a mall?

"What is this place?" Fred says to me once I finished Christmas shopping.

"Yeah. There are no joke shops and they don't accept Galleons, Sickles, or Knuts." George says

"That's because this is the Muggle world. They don't have that kind of money." I explain.

"They should." George pouts. I laugh.

…

Back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I are wrapping Christmas presents for the boys. Before you ask, I did get a present for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley because Mrs. Weasley is really nice and Ginny is the only other girl who knows what it's like being with the boys a majority of the time. Ginny is also the person I've been spending the most time with. She is constantly asking me questions on Harry Potter and Quidditch.

"What you girls doin'?" Says Fred and George behind me. I scream and instinctively try to cover my gift from them even though it's Ron's.

"Wrapping Christmas gifts." I say.

"Oh, can I see?" George says.

"No." Mrs. Weasley says firmly.

"Aww, mum!" Fred tries.

"No." she repeats.

"Can't we have a peak?" Fred says as he leans over my shoulder.

"No." I say as I push him off me.

He pauses. "Okay, you asked for it." He says before lifting me off my chair and carrying me up to his room. Luckily all the presents I bought were wrapped.

"Fred!" Says a startled Mrs. Weasley behind us.

"Now, what are my captors going to do to me?" I say laughing somewhat.

Fred turns his head and smiles at me slyly. "Oh, a whole lot of things."

Fred drops me gently on his bed in his room. He and George make sure to block all exits before turning back to me who is now sitting up on the bed. "So, what's the plan?"

"The plan?" George says.

"I didn't really plan this far ahead. I was thinking mum would come after us but she didn't." Fred continues.

"Let me in!" Says Ron from outside the door.

"Ah! Here comes a plan." Fred says quietly, then louder, "No Ron. We aren't finished with Katie."

"Scream and pretend we're torturing you." George says to me in a whisper. I decide to do what they tell me.

"Ahhhhh! No! Not that!" I yell pretending the twins are doing something. What? I don't know.

"Let me in!" Ron shouts. I think he's frightened. I stand up and walk to the door.

"No! Let me go!" I say as I continue to pretend that the twins are still antagonizing me. Truth be told, they're keeping me from the door.

Eventually I open the door. When Ron sees who it is he pulls me into this crushing bear hug and doesn't let go.

"Ron, you're going to suffocate her." Fred says after a minute of hugging.

"What did you do to her?" He says fierily without letting go of me.

"Nothing." George says.

"You did something! She was yelling." Ron replies.

"Oh, we made her yell things that would scare you." Fred says.

"I'm fine Ron." I say when he's about to protest.

He takes a good long look at me, which makes me feel naked. "Okay. If you say so, but I'm not letting you go!" At that, he grabs my wrist, because he's not man enough to grab my hand, and drags me to his room.

"Ron, I'm fine." I say, cupping his face in my hands.

"I know, I know. But, you've been spending much of your time with Fred and George."

"Ahh." I say. "Okay. I'll spend time with you tomorrow if you'd like."

"Yes." He says. "Can-can we play Quidditch?"

"Of course." I say.

"Fred and George can be beaters too." He says.

"Fred and George can play if you want them too." I say back.

"Yeah! Power over who plays!" He cheers.

"Okay. Now go to bed. I'm tired and I want to be fully rested when we play Quidditch tomorrow."

"Yeah." He practically pushes me out of his room.

"Night." I say.

No response.

* * *

READERS! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I had a reunion with my parents friends and it was way out of town so I couldn't type. I hope you liked this chapter. It wasn't as awkward as the last one but it was still good. –wolfhound22


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning is a blur. Mostly I sat around and ate until Ron came down in full Quidditch gear. I wore a thin shirt and a pair of sweats. He hands me a broom and opens the door.

It's chilly. That was my first reaction to the snow covered ground before me. Ron just trudges through until we get to his excessively large backyard. He then mounts his broom and takes off into the cold December air.

I take off after him. Does anybody else find it weird that he has not yet talked to me?

"Any reason why you haven't said a word to me yet?" I say once I'm in earshot.

He turns to me. "Oh, sorry Katie. I forgot."

"How do you forget to talk to someone?" I say confused.

"I don't know."

"Is something wrong Ron?" I ask.

"N-no." Okay. Something's wrong.

"You lie." I say simply.

"No." He says firmly.

"Let's just play." I say, finally giving up.

Quidditch just happened to be the thing Ron needed most to manage his anger. Ron's a fierce player, especially when he's angry.

…

Christmas came sooner than expected. The twins slept or tormented Ron, Ginny talked to me and avoided her brothers all together, Mrs. Weasley baked, and Ron, well, I don't know what Ron did. He doesn't really share.

"Christmas! Christmas!" The twins burst down the stairs and shake the couch I am currently sleeping on.

"Okay, okay." I drowsily.

"Hurry up Katie! We want to see what you gave us." Fred says eagerly.

"Can you guys be any more quiet?" says Ron from the top of the stairs.

"No!" George says.

"It's Christmas, Ron." I say.

"Presents!" Says an eager Ginny who nearly topples down the stairs and rams into her brother.

"Ginny, dear." Says Mrs. Weasley. "You will wake everybody up."

"But everybody is already up." She says innocently.

"Everyone but Percy." I say yawning.

"Oh, we should go wake him!" Say the twins as they get ready to race up the stairs.

"Leave him." Mrs. Weasley says. "He needs his rest. Being a Prefect really takes it out of him."

"He's had all break to sleep." Fred complains.

"The only reason you want to wake him is because you want to annoy him." I say, now sitting up and smiling stupidly at Fred. Mrs. Weasley laughs.

"Can we just open the presents now?" George whines.

Mrs. Weasley groans. "I guess."

Fred and George instantly reach for the first present they can find. Apparently it's mine. The wrapping paper is off immediately and they stare at me in confusion. "What is this?" They ask before even opening it.

"You have to open it." I say.

"What's _peanut brittle_?" George asks.

"You eat it."

Fred and George open their containers at the same time and a large slinky thing covered in red cloth pops out. Everyone in the room except me jumps. "What is this?!" they say at the same time.

"Fake peanut brittle containers. You trick someone into thinking they're getting a delicious treat and out comes…" I pause not able to think of what to call the red thing; instead I just motion to what came out the tube.

"Do you have real peanut brittle?" George asks.

"There's more in there."

"Real peanut brittle!" Fred cheers once he opens a second tube of peanut brittle just to be safe. "Your turn."

"Uh, okay." I say as they hand me wrapped box. I opened it and saw an assortment of different prank items. So Fred and George. "Thanks." I say as I see their faces beam at me.

I turn to Ron to see that he's already picked up my gift and started the unwrapping process. He starts with the smaller box first. Inside he finds the largest stack of Chocolate Frogs you can imagine. He gasps, and then reaches for the larger package. In that is a poster of his favorite Quidditch team with the players' signatures. "How?" Ron asks.

"You're always talking about them." I say.

"No, the signatures."

"Dumbledore." I answer swiftly. He nods; to in awe of the poster I've gotten him.

"Katie! You shouldn't have!" Mrs. Weasley says next to me on the couch. In her hands is a group of needles, embroidery floss, and a book on embroidery for beginners. I just smile at her.

Suddenly I feel something being pressed into my hands. It's a small box wrapped in gold paper. "What's this?" I ask quietly.

He smiles. It's the first time I've seen him smile in a while. "A present."

"I think I figured that out." I reply.

"Open it." He folds my fingers over the box in my palm.

The gold paper slips off easily. Inside I find a piece of paper. "A poem?" I say. He nods.

"Read it."

_Inside every person is a fire ready to be sparked._

_Inside every person is an ocean ready to be splashed._

_Inside every person is someone else,_

_Waiting to be found._

"I didn't know you could do poetry." I say to him.

"Ron writes poems?" The twins say astonished, and not their fake astonishment either.

"Yeah." I reply. "Ron wrote it for me."

"Aww, Fickle Ronniekins wrote Katie a poem." George says. Fred does that eyebrow roll thing. Ron blushes.

"Now open mine!" Mrs. Weasley says as she hands every kid in the house a package. I assume it's a knitted sweater.

"Yeah! A sweater!" Cheer Fred and George once the wrapping paper was completely off.

I opened mine to find a sweater just my size in royal purple. There was a letter 'K' on the front in the deepest red imaginable. "Wow, thanks." I say while I hug her. I watched as everyone else opened theirs. Ron's sweater was a maroon color while Fred and George's was a blue and green. They all smiled. Ron's was a forced smile though.

…

Christmas went on with the usual holiday cheer. There were Christmas carols, the holiday Quidditch game (which I won by the way), hot coco, and a bunch of other things. Everyone wore their sweater too.

It wasn't until later that I realized I had sent Harry a present. He hasn't responded yet, which would be more upsetting if we were still on good terms. For now I was fine…

Until a letter came on Hegwig.

* * *

READERS! Sorry I haven't wrote in a while; a friend is moving away and it's really depressing. Christmas is fun though. I will try to write as much as I can in the next day because Wednesday my parents want to take me camping until Saturday. I'll write Sunday when I get back! –wolfhound22


	25. Chapter 25

I was hesitant. I really didn't want to open a letter from Harry. It definitely wasn't on one of my to do lists; at the same time I still wanted to hear from him even if it was a bunch of nasty words.

_Katie,_

_I'm glad to hear you're at Ron's. I was worried that you went somewhere to run away from me. Anyway, thanks for the gift. I enjoyed the notebook. I'll be sure to place it under your pillow before you get back. I already have some pages filled, and I really hope you aren't offended by what I've written._

_Thanks for the gift,_

_Harry._

Harry wrote this? I can't believe it! Harry accepted my gift! If your wondering what the gift was, it was a notebook from a Muggle store where he could write down all his issues with me so I could read it and try to resolve those problems.

"Katie?" Ron says next to me making me jump. When did he get there?

"Yeah?" I respond.

"What's that in your hands?" Ron points to the letter that is soaked in my sweat.

"It's a present from Harry." I say quietly.

"Harry sent you a present?"

"Yeah. He sent me a letter."

"Great present that is."

"It means something. I hope he'll eventually come past what happened."

"Why would he do that? He's very stubborn and doesn't give up that easily."

"I trust him. I have hope in him."

"Okay. If you trust him, I trust him."

"Thank you Ron." I hug him for a moment before I let go.

"Anything for you." He doesn't seem to want to let go of me.

"Aww! Look, Fred!" George says. When did he get there?

"George!" Ron roars at George.

"You two come at the most inopportune times." I giggle.

"So? We live to make Ron miserable." Fred announces.

"You do a good job of it." Ron mumbles.

"Come on, Katie!" Fred picks me up. "Let's go!"

"Hey! I had her first!" Ron calls out from behind.

"What? We have to go back to Hogwarts sometime soon and George and I want to spend some quality time with her!" Fred says. He sounds offended.

"Fine." Ron gives in "You can have her for an hour. Then I want her back." I laugh. Ron is very protective of me recently. I don't know why either.

…

The hour with Fred and George was one of the weirdest ones yet. We… wait for it… talked! How weird is that? I mean, we never just sit down and talk.

"So, Katie." Fred started.

"We know you like our brother." George continues.

"Eww! Why would I like Percy?" I say offended. I knew they were talking about Ron but I decided to play innocent. Fred facepalmed.

"And I thought you were smart." George says.

"I am." I reply. I don't think they meant for me to hear that.

"Yeah. We know you like our brother Ron." Fred says.

"Oh, yeah, I do." I say simply.

"So, that's it?" Fred says confused.

"What's it?" I ask.

"Usually, when somebody says a girl likes someone, they reject it." George answers.

"I would, but there's no point. I mean, everybody knows I like Ron and everybody knows Ron likes me." I shrug.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess he does." Fred says still surprised that I said I like Ron. "Anything else I should discuss?"

"Yes!" Fred cheers. "Do you like me? George is okay, but me? What about me?"

"Okay, times up!" Ron says as he storms into the room.

"But we still have one minute left!" Whines George as the door closes behind me.

* * *

READERS! I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I ran out of ideas so comments would be real nice. I started writing a second story too. Just go to my profile page and at the bottom of it, you'll find it. It's about the Hobbit. –wolfhound22


	26. Chapter 26

You could easily tell Ron was upset that Christmas break was over. He constantly sighed and every few seconds he was gazing at me like I was slowly leaving his grasp. I had to feel bad for the guy, I think he really enjoyed his time with me and he knew it was coming to an end. I gave him a sad smile.

"Why does Christmas have to be over so soon?" He muttered.

"Because that's how things work. If we had something to turn back the time we could go over those moments over and over again, not worrying when time will end. Sadly we can't." I say.

"Are you happy that we're going to see Harry?" Ron asked quietly.

"Sort of. I mean, I'm glad that he responded and sounds happier, but I'm upset that I don't get to have that quality time with you." I shrug. Ron nods at my answer.

He seems to hesitate, then asks, "Do you really like Fred and George?" He doesn't look at me until I burst out laughing. "What? Did I say something?"

"No. Did you overhear part of the conversation but not all of it? I admitted to them that I like you. Did you not hear that part?" Ron doesn't answer. He's too shocked that I said strait out that I like him. His eyes are wide.

At that moment, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan enter the compartment.

"Do you mind if we sit here? We all want to sit together." Fred says.

"Sure." I say. I move over to sit next to Ron so all of them can sit together. Ron's eyes are still wide.

"Ahh!" Fred says once he realized what's been going on in this compartment.

…

"Hermione!" I call to the girl I see before me as I run to give her a hug.

"Katie! How was your break?" She asks eagerly.

"Great. Fred and George kept giving Ron a hard time like they do here, but more focused towards his relationship with me. It was interesting." I reply. Hermione smiles then does the eyebrow roll thingy. We girls have our way of communicating. I just nodded in response. She squealed.

"Hermione! Is something wrong?" Ron says when he hears the high-pitched rat cry come from Hermione.

"Nothing, Ron." She flicks her hand at him. He scowls and we laugh.

"Where's Harry?" I ask suddenly.

"Uh, he's in the dorm." She answers and points towards to in the direction of the dorm.

"Thanks!" I say as I race off to meet Harry.

RON'S PERSPECTIVE

I was rather disappointed when Katie left. I thought that she wouldn't run away from me but obviously I was wrong.

I feel Hermione rub my shoulder. "It's okay. It's just she has to settle some things first. She still likes you all the same."

"I know that, it's just that I'm worried she'll leave me and move onto him." I answer.

"She won't leave you. I would, but she won't."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I just know. Katie wouldn't just turn you over like that, unless you did something to offend her."

"How would I offend her?"

"By getting too comfortable with her too soon? I don't know. Just don't push the wrong buttons."

"What buttons are those?" My voice is getting higher and higher. Hermione is really freaking me out now.

"Don't worry about it. She'll let you know when you're overdoing something. She's Katie!"

"I guess."

HARRY'S PERSPECTIVE

When I turned to see Katie, I was never so happy to see someone. I nearly leapt up and took her in my arms. She looked grim, but happy all the same.

"Harry." Was all she said.

"Katie. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm fine. What about you? You stayed here, how was it?" She speaks in a monotone.

"It was okay. Nobody here really had much to talk about. The only good thing really was that the entire Slytherin house was gone."

She smiles. "That's nice. I don't know what I'd do if Malfoy was here to torture me for an entire Christmas."

I laugh. "Yeah. I have your notebook. I couldn't get into your dorm and I didn't want Hermione to see it. So here." I pick up a blue 5-star notebook and hand it to her. "Read it when you can." She nods.

"Okay."

"Katie! Are you here?" Ron barges into the dorm unannounced.

She sighs. "I'm here Ron. Is Hermione with you?"

"Yeah, she was right behind me." He answers.

"I'm here." Hermione calls some distance behind him.

RON'S PERSPECTIVE

It is easy to tell that Harry was not the least bit pleased when I walked in on him and Katie. My guess was that he was hoping for a good 20 minutes. Their time already looks spent and it looks as if Katie is uncomfortable. Problem easily solved!

"What's going on?" Hermione asks when she sees the awkwardness of the room.

"Not much." I answer. Hermione doesn't seem to take that answer.

"Oh, Katie! I have something for you!" Hermione calls.

"Really?"

"Yes. Come with me to the dorm." Hermione waves her hand beckoning Katie to follow her. Katie does and they disappear up the stairs.

I turn to Harry to see his face is grim. "So," I start.

"Don't." He holds up his hand to stop me.

KATIE'S PERSPECTIVE

"So, what do you have to give me?" I ask, getting strait to the point.

"I felt like I should save you from the awkwardness of the boys." She shrugs.

"Oh, thanks." I smile.

"So, you like Ron?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You, guess? Really girl? That guy's head over heals for you! Your answer should be more like, 'of course! Why wouldn't I be!'" I laugh.

HARRY'S PERSPECTIVE

I'm debating to make up a lie about Katie. It's quite obvious that he likes her deeply. If you haven't noticed, Ron and I are on bad terms. This doesn't bode well with Katie but I'm upset that he took her to his house instead of her staying at Hogwarts.

"Katie," I say.

Ron starts fuming at the mention of her name. "What about her?"

"She admitted she likes me." I turn to face him. Well, no stopping the river now. It's already flowing.

* * *

READERS! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had family over then concked out right after. Anyway, I hope you liked the cliffhanger. This chapter's somewhat longer than the last one. –wolfhound22


	27. Chapter 27

RON'S PERSPECTIVE

"What!" I shout. "How could she? She admitted to liking me on the train. She couldn't just come crawling over to you all of a sudden!"

Harry gives a smug smile that I want to slap off his face. "She did. She said it just some time ago, 'Harry, oh, Harry! You're the one I want, not Weasley.'"

I growl and pull out my wand. "Liar!"

He continues to smirk. "No. Just accept it Ron. Katie likes me. You're just not good enough for her."

Suddenly, it's all too much. Tears burn my eyes and I'm forced to turn around.

"It's okay, Ron. You can cry." Harry says. I can still hear the smugness in his voice.

Then there's a click and footsteps on the stairs. I'm not sure who it is, but then there's a hand on my shoulder. "Ron? What's wrong?" Katie says next to me.

I turn to her. Tears are still in my eyes and I can see the shock on her face. She's about to ask something when I stop her, "Don't. I don't want to hear whatever stupid crap you give me about caring. You don't care for me you care for _him. I'm _obviously not good enough for you."

Tears have left my eyes but now I see they're in hers. All to late I realize my mistake. She doesn't love Harry; Harry was just playing me. How could I have been so stupid? "No! Katie wait! I-I didn't mean it. Wait! Come back!" Katie goes racing off into the girls' dormitory with tears falling down her face.

Katie turns around at the top of the stairs. Tears shine on her face. "No, Ron. You meant every word." I collapse on the floor as she closes the door behind her.

HARRY'S PERSPECTIVE

So the outcome didn't exactly go as planned since Katie came down, but hey, Ron blew up at her. What I really didn't want, were the tears streaming down her face. I've never seen Katie cry before, but I heard she did when I blew up earlier this year. It seems to me that her tears are caused by me.

Ron looks at me. "How could you?"

"I don't know. I wanted to hurt you, not Katie." I answer.

"Well, Katie's obviously hurt!" Ron shouts.

"You don't think I noticed? What's worse is I caused her to hurt!" I yell at him.

"You caused her pain before! Don't you remember the incident after the troll?" Ron yells back.

I turn my head away. "I know. I've regretted it ever since and it nearly killed me that she got close to you!"

Ron sighs.

"What happened?" Hermione comes up from her study corner in the room.

"We had a fight, some words were exchanged between Ron and Katie and Katie is now upset and crying in her room." I answer. Ron just bows his head in shame.

"Again?" Hermione doesn't seem surprised. "You guys just can't stop fighting can you?" She turns and heads up the doors

KATIE'S PERSPECTIVE

I ran immediately to my bed when Ron started his yelling spree. I know Ron was played but I can't forgive him for some reason and it hurts.

There's a click and I already know it's Hermione. "Katie? Are you all right?"

"No." My voice is faint "It hurts Hermione." I keel over in the pain I'm imagining in my chest.

"Heartbreak." She whispers to herself. Then she leaves and flips through a book on her bed stand. She sighs in frustration then leaves the room.

HERMIONE'S PERSPECTIVE

I go to Fred and George who I see talking with their ol' pal, Lee Jordan.

"Hey. I need to speak with you." I look at Fred and pull him away from the group. Out of the twins, I know Katie is closest with Fred. "Katie is suffering. Do you think you can get Ron and Harry distracted while I get Katie to Madame Pomfrey?"

"And what do you think Madame Pomfrey can do?" Fred asks. Oh, yeah. There's no potion that can help heartbreak.

"Then, can you help her get over it? She's suffering, Fred! You're one of the few people who haven't turned on her! She needs you!" I whisper fiercely. I can see Ron and Harry try to listen in.

"What's she suffering from?" Fred asks in the same hushed voice.

I look around to see if there are eavesdroppers. "Heartbreak."

Fred seems shocked. He just looks at me. "George!" He yells to his brother. They look at each other and share this weird brother moment before George nods. "Okay. I'll be in my room. Girls can enter the boys' dormitories. Bring her to me."

I nod in return then head off to fetch Katie.

KATIE'S PERSPECTIVE

There's a click and Hermione enters the room again.

"Hey! Katie, come with me." she says trying to pull me up.

"What? Where are you taking me?" I ask quietly.

"Fred." She whispers. Instantly I pull back The last person I wanted to see was a Weasley.

"No." I say firmly but quietly.

"Katie, Fred wants to see you. He's the next closest friend you have." She gives me a sad smile.

"No, Hermione. My next closest friend is you." I don't look at her.

"Then Fred is next in line. Now, c'mon Katie. Come see Fred." She pulls me up and I oblige.

We walk for about two minutes before entering the boys' dormitory. Hermione opens the door, pushes me inside, and leaves while closing the door. I'm now stuck in here with Fred.

"Katie. Are you all right? I'm so worried about you." Fred says pulling me into a massive hug. I hug him back. I can't stand it anymore and tears flow out of my eyes. Fred pulls away. "Katie? Katie! Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

I shake my head. I can't bear to give my problems to anybody.

"Katie, I need you to tell me so I can help you."

"Heartbreak." I whisper. For a moment I think he couldn't even hear me.

"Oh, Katie." Fred pulls me into another hug.

"Fred." I murmur. I hug him back.

FRED'S PERSPECTIVE

I've never seen Katie so beaten up before. It kills me to see her this way. When she pulls away from my hug, I'm reluctant to let her go, but when she smiles at me and says it's okay, I have to let her go. I practically beg her to stay with me but she won't have it.

She just leaves.

* * *

READERS! So, whachya think? I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you had fun reading it! –wolfhound22


	28. Chapter 28

PRESENT: HARRY'S PERSPECTIVE

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione comes running down the stairs. It's approximately 7 in the morning and we're both still tired. "Katie's missing!" Okay. I'm wide-awake now.

1 HOUR AGO: KATIE'S PERSPECTIVE

I woke up early hoping I could leave unnoticed. It was all my fault everything went wrong. Harry became seeker but threw the position away because I wouldn't tell him his fate. He couldn't possibly know… could he?

"It's for the best." I say to myself as I walk across the common room.

"What's for the best?" I hear Neville say behind me.

"Ahh!" I shout. Then I regain my senses. "Oh, Neville. I didn't see you there."

"What are you doing Katie?" He asks.

"Oh, uh…" Before I finish, Neville is continuing.

"Why do you have all your stuff with you? Are you leaving?" Jeez. Is this kid a mind reader?

"Uh, no?" I lie. Neville gives me this skeptical look.

"Katie, you can't leave. You just can't! Ron will hate you for life and Harry will think you're hiding something." He pleads. "Please just stay. If you won't do it for them, then do it for Fred. If not him, me."

I look at him. How does he know I'd do anything for Fred? And what's with the, 'do it for me' mojo?

"Look Neville, I care for everyone here dearly and it kills to leave, but if there's one thing I cannot do, it's stay."

"Why?"

"Because…" I say, searching for an answer, "if I stay, everyone here will die." Okay a bit dramatic but it'll work.

"We don't care if we die. We want you to stay here.

I turn around and leave before he can stop me. His little speech is going to make me cry and I don't want Neville to be there when that happens.

"Wait! Katie!" That was the last thing I heard before the painting closed behind me.

30 MINUTES AGO: KATIE'S PERSPECTIVE

I sat crying under the tree by the pond outside of Hogwarts. I couldn't bring myself to leave. Dumbledore said I would be able to leave later, as in noon. Until then I needed to think someplace quiet. How would I break this to everybody? I couldn't just leave suddenly could I? I guess I was.

30 MINUTES AGO: NEVILLE'S PERSPECTIVE

How could she leave? I can't believe her! She'll break Ron's heart and she'll turn everyone against her. It's bad enough that that insufferable Malfoy hates her, but all of Gryffindor?

I sit there wondering, why didn't I ever talk to her? She's a great girl who deserves better. Why didn't I ever go up to her and just talk to her? Was it my stupid nerves? Or did I think she was weird and different? Why do people treat those who are different, well, different? It's stupid.

As she left, I couldn't help but feel that she didn't want anybody to know that she left. I won't tell a soul. For some reason I think she doesn't want anybody to know which is totally like her.

PRESENT: HARRY'S PERSPECTIVE

"Why? Why would she leave?" Ron says while trying to hold back tears. "Is it because of what I said to her yesterday?"

"It might be. She was really suffering. Fred couldn't even help her." Hermione answers.

"If Fred couldn't help…" Ron says, letting the though sit in the air.

Hermione and I look at each other. Ron's obviously in need of some serious rehab involving the girl that ran away. We were both worried for him but even more worried for Katie.

"We have to hurry!" Ron says heading in some random direction, which happened to be in the direction of the lake.

"Is that her?" Hermione asks when we see a figure sitting under the tree.

"Yes!" Ron cheers. "Yes it is!" He runs to the lake.

"Now isn't that romantic." I say sarcastically.

"You're the one that lost your chance. Ron was the one to pull her to her feet and to help her walk again." Hermione replies.

"So? It doesn't mean he has to act like this."

"Remember he's the one that hurt her yesterday and he feels guilty by doing so."

"Ug!" Hermione and I continue walking to where Ron and Katie sit.

PRESENT: KATIE'S PERSPECTIVE

One moment I'm sitting in the sun under the tree when Ron comes racing towards me. I stand up to tell him that I have no intention of ever coming back when he pulls me into the deepest hug I've ever felt.

"Don't ever leave me again, Katie!" He pulls away but he still has his arms around me like if he lets go I'll never return. There are tears in his eyes, which burn my heart.

"Ron," I start, "I have to leave. If I stay things will only get worse."

He shakes his head. "No, Katie. You must stay. I'll have Fred and George put curses on you again." Tears are running freely now.

"Ron. I have to leave. What part of that do you not understand?"

He pulls me into a hug again. "I just don't want you to leave because of what I said earlier. I-I really do like you Katie and if you were ever to leave me because you thought I didn't then I'd never be able to forgive myself!" There's a sob and a sniffle.

"Ron, I know you were played yesterday, yet it still hurts. I like you too but we can never be together. We just can't. But that's not the reason I must leave."

My watch beeps noon and I know I must head to Hagrid's so I can leave. I turn to go.

"No! Katie!" Ron sobs behind me.

I don't turn around.

* * *

READERS… uh… sorry about not updating sooner. I had writer's block and no ideas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it was utterly heart wrenching! –wolfhound22


	29. Chapter 29

"Ah! Miss Smith, how are you?" Hagrid says when I gently push open the oversized door to his small oversized hut.

"Okay. I guess." I answer not looking at him.

He stares at me skeptically. "What's wrong? Did it involve Ron and Harry?" He seems to get defensive at Harry's name.

"More Ron than Harry." I answer.

"What happened?"

"Ron yelled at me because he though I liked Harry instead of him after I told him I liked him instead of Harry. It's complicated." I sigh.

"Don't fear to much. I mean, love is complicated, but you're young and you have plenty of time for you to pick who you want. You have plenty of time to pick what you want whether it be to stay at Hogwarts or go home. Your life is up to you." Hagrid says. I swear he's wiser than he looks.

I smile at him. "Thanks Hagrid. Say, what time do we have to leave by?"

"You starting to regret leaving?" He smiles slyly.

"No. I just want to know." I shrug.

"We have to leave by 8."

"Do you think I could come back at 8? I mean, I want to spend some time with everybody before I leave."

"You can do that, just be back by 8 with your decision."

I jump up into the air cheering. "Yeah! You rock Hagrid! Thanks." By the time I shout 'thanks' I'm already out his door.

RON'S PERSPECTIVE

"I can't believe she just left." I say glumly. Katie just walked away from me this morning and Katie's not the one to walk away from a person.

Malfoy walks over to the Gryffindor table and sits down across from me with the stupidest, smuggest smile on his stupid face. "So, where's your mudblood girlfriend?"

I stand up to defend Katie when I hear, "_Tarantallegra!_" Malfoy suddenly stands up and starts dancing. I turn to see who the castor was when I see Fred. For some reason I thought it was her.

"No one disses Katie like that!" He says through gritted teeth.

Malfoy is released from the spell. "Why? She is a mudblood and, oh, she's not his girlfriend. My mistake. I wonder why she would even want to be near you! You're worse than a filthy mudblood!"

"I don't care if I'm worse than a Muggle-born! You can't just go and diss Katie however you want! In fact, you can't just go and diss any Muggle-born any way you want!"

"You know he's right, Malfoy." It sounds like Katie and I don't believe it is until Malfoy's face changes from smug to surprised. It was bliss.

"Katie!" I cheer. I almost hug her but then I realize our current situation and pull back. She just rolls her eyes and hugs me anyway.

She laughs and Malfoy of course has to ruin it. "Why would you want to be near that blood traitor?"

"You know Malfoy, unlike you I think blood status is the corruption of modern magical life. It's pointless and to tell you, even Muggles have magic." I turn to Hermione who smiles at what I just said. (Remember? She was talking to Hermione in Chapter 15 when the troll came in.)"

"Blood status is the most important thing in the wizarding world! My father said so!" He claims.

"Did you ever think your father might be wrong?" I ask.

"He's never wrong!"

"Sure."

"He's never wrong and I'll prove it to you someday!" Malfoy turns his back to us and storms back to the Slytherin table.

"So…" Ron says awkwardly. "Are you back for good?"

"Maybe. I'm still thinking about it, but I have until 8 to make my decision."

"Wait, you were planning on leaving?" Fred asks.

"Uh, yeah." I say sheepishly.

"Why?" He asks, still confused.

"I don't know. I felt so down in the mud I really didn't think of anything other than leaving." I answer.

NEVILLE'S PERSPECTIVE

I sat about five seats down from Ron, Harry, Fred, Hermione, and now Katie who has just returned for the time being. She seems happy with these people and I really do hope she stays.

Katie notices me now. Apparently she felt my eyes on her and looked up. I didn't turn my head away fast enough because our eyes meet for the briefest of moments. "Hey, Neville." She says shyly. She's acting like me. "You didn't tell anybody did you? They would totally have found me sooner if you had."

"I didn't. I didn't think you would want me to because you somehow made that clear when you said you were leaving."

She smiles. "I didn't really intend to. I would have been fine if you did and sent them searching but now that I think about it, I really wouldn't have wanted you to tell them. Thanks."

"Uh, yo-your welcome." I stutter. She giggles slightly.

"I like you Neville. You're a cool kid, you just need to get some confidence." She smiles sweetly then walks to where Ron waits.

I like that girl and for some reason I wish I had got to her first.

* * *

READERS! Sorry for the wait. I added some Neville action which was fun; Neville's perspective is always fun to write, not as fun as Ron's quirky view or Fred's overprotective view, but still fun. –wolfhound22


	30. Chapter 30

"So, Katie. Have you decided if you're going to stay?" Ron asks, staring at me intently.

"I don't know." I look over my shoulder to see Neville pretending he doesn't see me. I smirk.

"What can we do to make you stay?" Harry asks.

"Silly, there's nothing you can do." Well, there's nothing Harry can do. I'm still mad at him for playing Ron.

"Why is Neville acting weird?" Hermione says noticing that I constantly am glancing to see if the nervous boy is still there.

"Eh? I don't know. It might be something about my leave."

"You're leaving?!" Ron shouts unnecessarily.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" I shake my hands in despair before walking over to where Neville sat.

"Oh, Katie! I-I didn't see you there." He lies. We both know he was waiting for me to walk over.

I pull out a seat and sit. "You did see me. Anyways, how are you?"

"Uh, I'm okay I guess." He shrugs.

"You guess?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're going to be leaving soon, aren't you?"

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask. I already know he'll say 'no', I just want to hear it from him.

"No! If you left, who would be here to pick up all the crushed spirits? Hermione wouldn't be able to focus in school causing her to fail, Ron would lose all will to go on, Fred and George would never pull another prank again, and Harry would let Malfoy beat him up!"

"What about you, Neville? If I left, how would you feel?"

"I don't know. I'd feel depressed that the only person who really cared about me in some way was gone and I would feel like a hopeless nothing that can't do anything!"

"Neville! You are not a nothing. You are a Gryffindor wizard that will become something great! All Gryffindors become great, and you will become one of the greatest!"

"Don't feed me false hope." He turns his head away, but something in his eyes show me that he's playing it over in his mind.

"Hey, I've been planning on staying." He turns his head back to me with hope in his eyes. "If I stay, I want you to promise me something: to never give up hope, to be confident and to trust yourself. Can you try to do that?" He nods and I smile. I walk away.

"What was that all about?" Fred asks who showed up during my conversation with Neville.

"I'm staying." I answer.

"Katie!" Fred cheers and pulls me into a hug. "You're not leaving." He seems to sigh in relief.

"Katie's staying?" Ron pulls on a smile and his face seems to glow.

"Don't you have to tell Hagrid before 8?" Hermione says.

"Oh, yeah!" I say then rush out the door.

"Hey! You're not getting away that easily!" Fred says next to me.

"Fred! You don't have to follow me." I laugh.

"Yeah, I do. Hermione said someone should go with you to make sure you didn't leave. Ron was about to leave but I told him to stay behind so he didn't ruin it and make you leave."

"Okay." I say slowly. "But, really, you didn't need to come."

"So? I wanted to."

"Fine then."

…

"What took you so long?!" Ron shouts.

"Hagrid made us stay for a cup of tea and then Fang got in the way." Fred answers.

"Ahh!" Ron nods in understanding.

"You're really staying?" Harry asks.

"Yes, so no more bickering!" I say glaring at the two boys.

"Fine." They say glumly. It must be a guy thing to bicker and fight. A rather stupid guy thing.

"Good. Now I'm tired. Let me go to bed and we'll finish all this in the morning." I yawn as I head up the stairs.

I hear multiple 'night's from everybody and I swear I could hear Neville's voice in the mix.

* * *

READERS! Thanks for reading and please review! I am running thin on ideas but I will have some soon. Please review! –wolfhound22


	31. Chapter 31

Life went on as usual. The year was almost over before Voldemort got bored and started attacking.

We were all gathered in the great hall eating dinner when Dumbledore started to speak. "Now, now, children. It has come to my attention about the recent attacks on students. Each and every one of them is alive, injured, but alive."

Oh, I forgot, snakes have been coming onto school grounds and they have been attacking every one of my friends. Neville started turning purple, Hermione was paralyzed, Ron was close to death, and Fred and George won't wake up. Harry and I are the only ones left.

"It's all my fault." Harry mutters. "Voldemort wants me. If I turn myself in to him, he'll leave everybody else alone."

"No, Harry. If you turn yourself in, Voldemort has won. He wants you to turn yourself in so there is nothing stopping him." He's been going on like this ever since Hermione got bit. You have to feel bad for the guy.

…

I'm sitting in the infirmary before I go to bed like I do every night now since all this happened. Neville's awake, but he's usually sleeping because the medicine causes him to. I usually bring Hermione flowers because I don't really feel I can do much else. Madame Pomfrey is working on a cure for her but so far it's halfway done. With Fred and George I always just sit by them and hold their limp hands. Ron is awake and he'll soon be out. He only nearly died. No biggie.

…

One week left at Hogwarts and if Hermione can't be turned back to normal or if Fred and George don't wake, they'll be transferred to St. Mungo's. Ron and Neville got better over time and they were released from the infirmary last week.

"Will Hermione ever get better?" Harry asks when we're eating breakfast.

"Of course she will. She's too stubborn not to." I answer.

"What about Fred and George?" Ron speaks up.

"Hmm. They haven't blown up their toilet yet so I doubt they'll be like that for much longer.

"I certainly hope so." Neville says.

"What are you losers up to? Are you still moping at the loss of that mudblood and the Weasley traitors? Ugh, that's so like you. Anyway, I'm here to offer you one last chance to be with real wizards Potter."

"I think I'd like to stay with them, thank you." Harry says calmly.

Malfoy scowls and his face turns red. "Fine then, but if you come running to me begging us to let you in, expect it not to happen."

"Who said he'd be begging some low life like you?" I ask confused. I zoned on the entire conversation and just heard 'begging us' and 'not to happen'.

"What is with that freak?" Ron asks.

"Beats me. I just hope he leaves us alone." I answer.

"Yep." Ron says.

"Guys! Guys!" Neville comes running into the great hall and stops in front of us

Ron sniffs the air and wrinkles his nose. "Geez, Neville. Did you ever think to put some axe on buddy?"

"Ignore that. So, what is it that's so important?" I ask.

"Fred and George are awake." He pants. We don't even say anything as we get up and run to the infirmary. We knock over Quirrell on the way there and we don't even stop to pick him up.

…

"Fred! George!" We all shout as we enter the infirmary. We pass Hermione who is still paralyzed on the bed.

"Huh? Ron! Katie! Harry! Neville!" They shout back. It's an attempt at a shout, they really can't in their condition.

"Fred!" I say again as I pull him into a hug.

"Hey Katie! How's life?" He says cheerily hugging me back.

"Awful and boring without you!" I say into the crook of his neck.

"Aww, well now I'm back so the rest of the year will be un-awful and not boring. Say, how much of the year is left?"

We all freeze at the question and slowly turn our eyes to Fred. "On-one w-we-week." I stutter. Fred's eyes widen.

"We have one week to catch that snake!" Fred and George turn to get out of their beds and then fall back onto them. "Of course, we need to be able to move first."

"Why do we need to catch that snake?" Ron asks.

"Because that snake is working with You-Know-Who and he plans to use it on Harry and Katie. He wants to capture you two and make Katie to go through a whole lot of pain in front of Harry to make him do something. We don't know what."

"How do you know this?" I ask.

"I had a dream. The poison must have given me part of the snake's memories."

"We have to tell Dumbledore!" I say to the others.

"We'll be here." George responds tiredly. "We can't really move."

The four of us race to McGonagall's office.

* * *

READERS! Okay, I got down to the action after all the fluffy chapters. This will probably be the last time I write for a while. School starts tomorrow and that's more important. I'll update when I can which I hope will be sometime this weekend or as soon as I can. –wolfhound22


	32. Chapter 32

"Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall!" We all shout as we come racing into her classroom. The professor looks somewhat taken aback since six kids came running in unexpected. She quickly recovered. "We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore!"

"I'm sorry but Professor Dumbledore is at the ministry on some very important business." She answers coolly.

"But we need to speak with him now!" Ron complains. "It's about You-Know-Who!"

Professor McGonagall does this reel back thing then says, "Whatever it is, Professor Dumbledore will handle it when he gets back."

"No!" I shout. "You don't understand! Voldemort wants the Sorcerer's Stone so it will give him a body and possibly immortality! The snake's are from the Secret Chamber, which you enter in the girls' bathroom! You have to do something!"

"What! Why do you think that?" Harry shouts. "Is this your big secret?"

"Part of it." I answer quietly. They all are looking at me like it's time to explain, which it is, but I just don't know how. Everything would be so much easier if Hermione were here; she already knows.

"Uh, sorry Professor. We must have been dreaming." Fred says quickly noticing that I didn't want the professor to hear.

"Alright children. Now I would be getting back to the dorms, the heat must be affecting your brains.

"Yes, Professor." We all say as we attempt to calmly walk out of her classroom. When we do get out, we run strait into Professor Snape. Harry growls at him.

"What are you kids doing indoors on a day like this?" He asks.

"Oh, McGonagall said the heat was affecting our thoughts so she told us to go to the dorms." I answer smoothly before I grab Ron's arm and drags him away. I'm hoping everybody will follow, which they do.

When we get into the dorms, I find a quiet secluded area where we can see if anybody is sneaking up to hear. "Now, I know I have a ton of explaining to do, but I want you to know that I could never predict that this would happen." I say quickly. "Don't hate me."

"Katie, why would we hate you?" Fred says.

"Harry hated me for many weeks when I wouldn't tell him my secret."

"I won't hate you." He answers quickly.

"Okay, well, I come from a different world, so to speak. In my world, there are no such things as wizards or witches; there are only Muggles. The day before middle school started, there was this blinding flash of light and suddenly Hagrid was on my doorstep. He led me to Diagon alley and then to Hogwarts."

"You said you couldn't predict that this would happen. What did you mean by that?" Ron asks.

"In my world, an incredible woman named J. K. Rowling wrote a series called Harry Potter where his two best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry and Ron's faces become more intent. "Harry then goes on in each book to defeat Lord Voldemort in some way and he's always successful."

"Why?" Harry asks.

"I don't know. It's a book and it's entertaining."

"So you know what happens to us in the future?" Fred asks. "Can you tell us?" I nearly fall backwards. I know Fred dies in the end but is that really what he wants to know?

"Not really. This isn't what happened in the book so I can't be sure what will happen." I answer.

"You said something about the Sorcerer's stone and the Chamber of Secrets. What was that about?" Neville speaks up.

"Come down here at midnight tonight. We'll go on a journey and get to the end of all this." They all agree and I head upstairs to my room to get ready for my impending doom.

* * *

READERS! So, how's it going? I've slowly been writing and this is what I've come up with. I know I kind of rushed into the last plot but I really had no other idea. And don't worry. The next chapter isn't the last. –wolfhound22


	33. Chapter 33

I'm waiting down by the fireplace sometime before midnight when I hear the slow creaking of a door. There's some hushed whispers and many footsteps. All the boys come into view in front of me eventually.

"We're here. Now what?" Fred asks.

"Follow me." I say as we quietly head towards the exit and down the hall to where Fluffy the three-headed-dog sleeps.

When we enter Fluffy's chamber, we all stop. The music is playing at least. Neville almost starts screaming but Fred places his hand to cover Neville's mouth. "Help me move his paw." I whisper. We all push it off the door. "Now, when we all jump in you have to be completely still and calm or we won't be able to pass. You got that?" I mainly look at Ron and Neville.

"Did it just get really quiet in here?" Harry states. The music stopped.

"Everybody in!" I shout as each and every one of us jumps down the hole, one by one. Luckily none of us bit it.

"What is this stuff?" George asks.

"Everybody be calm and still. We'll be released if we do so!" I say quickly noticing the moving vines. My cry was pretty much useless since Ron cannot sit still. Everybody landed on the ground, including Neville, but Ron refuses to go still.

"Somebody save him! If mum finds out, she'll kill us!" Fred and George run around in circles shouting.

"Ugh," I say, and then I shout the same spell Hermione did in the book. Ron comes tumbling down. "What did I tell you about being calm!"

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"We have to get going. Voldemort will be there." I whisper. At the same time I'm thinking back to the Mirror of Elised. Did Harry find it? Did Dumbledore move it? Someone has come down here because the music was playing. Pray it be Quirrell.

We continue walking until we come across a giant chessboard. I groan.

"What?" Ron asks. "We can just walk right through it." He continues to walk forward, but right when the pawns slice down with their swords I pull him back.

"No. We have to play." I answer quietly. To be honest, I'm rather scared of this board. I know Ron gets injured and I hope to not let that happen.

…

"Ughn…" Ron lay whimpering on the floor.

"Fred, George, Neville, make sure nothing happens to him. Harry and I will go ahead." I give Ron's hand a gentle squeeze, then grab Harry and drag him to where I think Voldemort waits.

Harry and I walk through a stone entrance and into a large room. Quirrell stands in the center with the Mirror of Elised in front of him. Harry starts to say something but I quickly silence him. Then we are knocked onto our backs and the world goes black.

…

Shackles.

"Harry!" I call. I think back to my dream early in the year.

"Katie? You have to get out of here!" He calls back

"Darling Katie isn't going anywhere. She's tied up." A cruel voice cackles.

"More like chained!" I shout into the darkness.

"Silence!" The voice shouts. "Let the show begin!"

A white light shines on me. I shudder and look down at my body. My clothes are torn and there's a long, deep cut across my stomach.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Harry shouts again.

"I'm sorry, but I need her to unlock you." Voldemort says cruelly.

"No!" Harry screams.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouts.

HARRY'S PERSPECTIVE

"Crucio!" He shouted.

"NO! KATIE!" He releases her from the curse.

"Darling Katie, all you have to do is unlock our dear friend over here." He leans in close and whispers into her ear while forcing a pill into her hand. "See? That's not all that bad." Katie looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I-I can't." She whispers in defeat.

"Oh, that's not an answer." Voldemort says slyly. "To add to the fun, I put your friends in cages with my snakes. If you do what you're told, I'll release them." He waves his hand and the others all appear with a snake at their feet. Ron is passed out. Katie's eyes widen.

KATIE'S PERSPECTIVE

I slowly nodded my head. Voldemort released me from my bonds and I slowly walked over to Harry, not looking at him. Then, I shoved the pill into my mouth and lunged foreword.

HARRY'S PERSPECTIVE

Katie lunged at me after putting the pill into her mouth. The next thing I knew, she was moving her lips against mine. My hands are released from the chains holding me back and my hands instantly go to the girl's back, trailing circles on her spine. My eyes widened. She stuck her tongue in my mouth and then she swallowed something. The pill?

.

VOLDEMORT'S PERSPECTIVE

"Yes! Yes!" I say. I release Harry from his bonds to give him some last few seconds with the girl of his dreams. I have to admit, I liked the way she approached it. That was probably Potter's first kiss and most definitely his last.

If you ask why I used a pill, simple. I wanted to torture him by using the lovely Katie on him. Everybody knows he's had the biggest crush on her ever since he met her.

Then Katie fell.

HARRY'S PERSPECTIVE

"Katie!" I shout as she falls into my arms. I look up at the pale figure standing before me. "What did you do to her?"

"No! No! She couldn't have!" He says to himself. He's scared of something.

"What did you do to her!?" I repeat.

"The pill, she swallowed the pill!" He screeches.

"What was the pill?!"

"A killer!" I lunge at him.

…

Just minute's later Quirrell's body lies dead at my feet and the spirit of Voldemort is gone. The world goes blank.

…

I wake with a gasp. Hermione is sitting on the end of my bed and Ron, Neville and the twins are around me. They all have sorrow filled looks on their faces.

"Hey. Where's Katie? She was hurt last time I saw her." I say simply. Their heads fall. "What happened?"

Dumbledore walks up. "Harry. We need to talk."

Now I'm worried. "What? What happened to Katie?"

Ron breaks into tears. The twins hug each other. Hermione lets out a sniffle. Neville leaves the room.

"Harry." Fred whimpers. He starts sobbing into his twin's shirt.

"Harry, Katie is dead." Dumbledore says quietly. The others break into endless sobbing.

* * *

READERS! Sorry for the endless wait and for another one to come. I'm also sorry for what happened to Katie, but it was inevitable. Please review to let me know what you think.


	34. Chapter 34

HARRY'S PERSPECTIVE

"No." I whisper. "H-how?"

"She died to save you." Dumbledore's gaze never leaves mine. I look around to the others and notice they won't look at me. They all are sobbing.

"Why?" I ask.

"Harry, when your mother died to save you, she loved you with all her heart. That's why you did not die at Voldemort's hands, but have that scar." Dumbledore says. "Katie did something similar to that. She loved you and died for you. Your scar is renewed." He points to my forehead. I grab a mirror from the bed stand and hold it up. There, on my forehead, is a swirly 'K', right next to the original lightning one.

I break into sobs and cry myself to sleep.

…

"You are free to leave, dear." Madame Pomfrey says to me after she finished my physical exam.

"Yes." I answer. I get up to leave when she speaks again.

"Harry," I turn to look at her, "I know how much she loved you. She never left your side and she still hasn't left you in spirit."

I nod. Then leave.

…

I sigh at the Gryffindor table. Why did Katie just have to go and die like that? I mean, I know she has to be heroic in some way, but to die? A tear escapes my already watering eyes.

"You okay there, ladie?" Nearly Headless Nick pops out from the table.

"No." I answer. "Say, Nick, if someone dies at Hogwarts, does their spirit come back as a ghost?"

"If you're talking about Katie, then no. She cannot. She is not a natural being from this world and must therefore go back to her original."

"Did she die in her original?" I ask.

He pauses. "Yes. Katie saw a flash of white light. Right as that white light came to her eyes, she would have died. Somehow, she was given a second chance and came here. Then, she willingly chose to die for you. If you're lucky, she'll be a survivor in her world." Nick floats away. My head drops into my hands.

…

"Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione asks next to me.

"No. I'm not all right. Katie is dead." I answer.

** "**I know, Harry. We all miss her. Ron and Fred are taking it really hard too. This war within isn't just with you. It's with all of us!" Hermione is fighting back tears.

"I know, Hermione, but I was the one to hurt her, over and over again." I answer.

"Are you still moping about that nobody girl?" Malfoy manages to sneak up on us.

I stand angrily. "She isn't a nobody girl! We loved her and she died for me!"

"Yeah. If she died for you then she's a nobody." He states.

"You dare!" I hiss. I notice Fred coming up next to me. I ignore his presence until a fist is slammed into Malfoy's cheek.

"HAVE WE NOT TOLD YOU, NOBODY DISSES KATIE!" Fred shouts. I forgot how protective he is of her.

"Nobody hits a Malfoy!" Malfoy says prideful. He attempts to hit Fred back who just conks him on the head, causing Malfoy to topple to the ground.

"Nobody…" Fred starts crying. George comes in, smacks Malfoy, and pulls his other into a warm embrace.

** "**MR. DRACO MALFOY!" Someone shouts. I soon find out it's Dumbledore. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK SOMEONE'S DEATH! SOMEONE WHO DIED SO NOBELY! 100 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" A series of groans comes from the Slytherin table. Malfoy dejectedly heads back to the Slytherin table that continues to glare at him.

"Thanks, Fred." I say quietly.

"D-don't m-mention it." He stutters. He's the hardest hit of us all.

* * *

READERS! I actually got another chapter out within 2 days! I'm so happy. I know this chapter is really short, but I'm kind of short on time and I wanted to get something out… Sort of like a tribute to Katie. Anyway, you will probably not hear from me in a while, so don't be disappointed if I don't update Thursday. –wolfhound22


End file.
